The Love Between Friends
by goblz
Summary: Cowritten with Daydreamer299. Tom Baker has escaped from jail and is back for revenge. GHPC crossover, Lucky return fic. R&R!
1. Chapter One

Elizabeth Webber sat at the table at Kelly's, gazing around sadly. So many memories had happened here. It had been where they first met, right outside. She had worked here, and spent many hours with him here. This whole place was filled with memories of the time she spent with the love of her life, Lucky Spencer. Her eyes landed on the jukebox, as she imagined their song coming out of the jukebox... her and Lucky, dancing to it, to that sweet melody, as if everything in the world was perfect.  
  
But it wasn't. Little did they know, after that moment, everything would change.  
  
That was three years ago. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of his death.  
  
What she wouldn't give to go back to that moment, to see him one more time, to go back to where everything was perfect. before it all went up in flames.  
  
"Elizabeth," she heard a voice in front of her, she blinked. She looked up in confusion as she saw Zander Smith sitting in the chair in front of her.  
  
"Yes?" she stuttered, obviously startled.  
  
"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes here," Zander laughed, "You looked like you were miles away. Your coffee's done, but it's starting to get cold now."  
  
"That's ok," Elizabeth stared at it, not at all in the mood for it, "You can have it, I don't really want it..." Somehow, she had found herself gazing down at the ring Lucky gave her for Christmas. She started playing around with it, and as she did, she felt a tear fall from her eye.  
  
This ring was the ring he gave her when he told her he loved her. They were in love. They had been so in love. they were supposed to be in love forever.  
  
Forever.  
  
'Can this be true. tell me can this be real.'  
  
'How can I put into words what I feel.'  
  
Elizabeth gasped softly. Her face pale, she looked up, and spotted two young lovers dancing to her and Lucky's song. All she could do was imagine her and Lucky dancing there, but instead, there was someone else.  
  
Someone else because Lucky wasn't there.  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer. Her eyes blinded by tears now, she jumped up, completely forgetting about Zander, and ran out of the building as fast as she could.  
  
She ran faster, and faster, until she was completely exhausted. She fell to the ground, her tears burning on her cheeks. To many memories were in that place, to many memories were haunting her. She had to get out. Suddenly, a hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.  
  
"Lucky?" she quickly said. She blinked, looked up and realized it was Zander.  
  
"Lucky?" Zander softly said, "I'm sorry I'm not him, but I'm not feeling very lucky right now considering my girl just ran out on me."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "I'm sorry Zander... it's just... it's just... I had to get away from that place... Lucky and I... our place... that was..." she stammered, "We danced... we met... we."  
  
Zander lightly smiled. At that moment, she felt him raise his hand in the air and gently brush her face, "I know sweetie... I kind of figured that was the problem, considering what day it is and all. It's okay. I understand."  
  
Elizabeth trembled, "It's just," she starred at the ground while talking, "I miss him so much... but being in that place on this day was so hard... because... it was the last place we were happy. it was the last place we were together."  
  
Zander said nothing for a moment, instead he placed his arms around her, and softly rocked her back and fourth, "It's ok," he finally said, "I understand what it's like... I always am sad when I am somewhere that reminds me of Emily. Or when I hear our song on the radio, it's depressing. I can't stand it myself sometimes...." he paused, "Ok, all the time, I can't stand it."  
  
"Doesn't it stink?" Elizabeth sighed, as she leaned against Zander.  
  
Zander had to smile, "Yeah it does, it really does... but you know what makes me feel better?"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth turned around to look at him; she brushed a tear from her eye.  
  
"You," Zander simply replied.  
  
"Me?" Elizabeth repeated, feeling rather surprised.  
  
"Yes you." Zander grinned, "Because of you, I have been able to move on better. I'm not saying you have completely made me forget Emily, but you have definitely made my days better."  
  
For the first time all day, Elizabeth smiled, "And I have to say you have been making my days better. Like right now, your making me feel a little better, even if I miss Lucky terribly."  
  
"I think it's a good thing we have each other," Zander gazed at her, he kissed a tear on her cheek, "That way we can help each other out when we go through rough times like this... we know what the other is feeling because we've both been there."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "I think that's a great thing."  
  
"It's burned," Nikolas stated bluntly as Gia set their dinner on the table. He looked at Gia expectantly.  
  
"Yeah, so? If you think you could have made it better, than you should have made it," Gia retorted. "You can always go make your own dinner."  
  
Nikolas sighed as he looked down at the burned food. "I just might have to, Sparky."  
  
"Okay, fine, see if I ever cook for you again," Gia grinned at her fiancée playfully.  
  
"Good. Then I won't have to worry about burned food anymore."  
  
"Oh, that is it!" Gia exclaimed as she swatted him lightheartedly. She chased him from the kitchen into the dining room. "You are in the dog house."  
  
"Um..we don't have a doghouse here, Sparky." He laughed as he swept her into his arms and gave her a kiss. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. So you know, we still haven't set a date for our wedding!"  
  
"Oh, do we have to talk about that now?" Nikolas moaned jokingly. "I'm starving, and I have to go make us dinner."  
  
"Why don't we order out or something? I don't want to wait for you to cook anything, because you will burn the food too."  
  
"I have NEVER burned the food!" Nikolas laughed. "You, on the other hand, make burning food a nightly ritual." Gia glared at him jokingly. "Okay, fine, we can order out. What do you feel like? Pizza? Chinese?"  
  
"Chinese, definitely, and DON'T complain about how expensive it is because you can afford it."  
  
Nikolas grinned and set his fiancée on the floor. "Are you going to go to work tomorrow?" Gia asked, putting a much more serious mood in the air.  
  
Nikolas' smile disintegrated into a somber frown. "I don't think so. I would just be too distracted." Gia nodded. "I think after I take Sheba for a ride I'm going to go visit Lucky's grave. I haven't been there in awhile." Nikolas looked at the ground.  
  
"I'll go with you," Gia offered as she put her arm around his shoulder. "I wish I could have met him. I mean, he probably would have ended up hating me like Emily and Elizabeth, but-,"  
  
"They do not hate you. Anyways, I'm sure he'd have given you a chance eventually. Speaking of chances, Elizabeth called while you were in the shower. She wants us to have dinner with her and Zander tomorrow night."  
  
"What did you tell her?"  
  
"I told her yes. I think it's appropriate that Elizabeth and I see each other tomorrow."  
  
Gia was nodding. "I agree." There was a short pause. "Don't you think it's weird that Elizabeth and Zander are hooking up?"  
  
"Just as weird as you and I hooking up," Nikolas pointed out.  
  
"I never went out with your best friend."  
  
"No, you blackmailed my best friend. Come to think of it, you blackmailed both of my best friends and then locked my mother on the roof during winter." Nikolas grinned.  
  
Gia smiled sheepishly. "Point taken."  
  
"You know, Elizabeth really deserves to be happy. And she is happy with Zander, so who am I to put up a fuss about it. And since Emily knows about it, and she's happy for them, I really have no reason not to be. We're all finally looking at blue skies. Blue skies, Sparky." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Livvie waltzed into the Recovery Room as though she were on cloud nine. She had Rafe eating out of the palm of her hand. It was great. Life was going to be so wonderful. By the time Rafe remembered anything about his past, if he ever did, he would be completely in love with Livvie, and he would never go back to Alison. Alison would be alone and miserable while Livvie rubbed it in her face that she had managed to steal Rafe right from under her nose.  
  
Livvie approached the bar and gave her to-go order to Victor. They talked for awhile, mostly about how great it was to have Kevin back home. Victor was the only one who didn't give her grief about wrongly accusing Alison of murder. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't do that. Everybody seemed to be on Alison's side anymore, especially Jack. That was why Livvie had to make sure that Rafe would be forever hers.  
  
"Thanks, Victor," Livvie grinned as he gave her the food. They said their goodbyes and Livvie turned around to leave and ran straight into Alison, who was coming up.  
  
"Livvie," Alison greeted a bit coolly. Livvie returned the cold greeting. "So, how are things with Rafe?" Alison asked her. "I hope you are enjoying it while it lasts, because trust me. It won't last much longer."  
  
"You are so confident of yourself," Livvie sneered.  
  
"No, I'm confident of Rafe. We both know that he's an angel, Livvie. How long do you think you can trick an angel? Did you honestly think he would never get his memory back? That you would get away with this? Come on. You used to be smarter than this."  
  
"Rafe and I are happy together," Livvie defended herself.  
  
"Don't give me that," Alison retorted. "I can see in your eyes that you are not happy. You are too paranoid about getting caught in your lie to enjoy this. I've seen you happy before, and that was when you were with Jack. Livvie, you and Jack were so happy together, I don't understand what happened!"  
  
"I do not want to talk about Jack, especially with you!"  
  
Alison shrugged. "Fine. He's moved on anyway. But you know that what you have with Rafe will not last. Because he will remember what we had together and he will know what you are, just like the rest of us already do. A psychopath just like your mother."  
  
Livvie slapped Alison hard across the cheek at that comment, smoke practically coming out of her ears. Alison brought her hand up to her cheek and she glared at Livvie, and then she slapped Livvie back. Livvie retaliated by shoving Alison to the ground, but Alison took Livvie down with her. They rolled around on the ground, pulling each other's hair, both swearing that neither would get away with this.  
  
*********  
  
Elizabeth and Zander stepped into the grill together, and all it took was one look before Elizabeth realized this was the wrong idea.  
  
"This doesn't feel real right," Elizabeth grabbed Zander's arms. "All of these people having a good time... while three years ago..." she felt so guilty being here, trying to have a good time. She really felt she should be mourning Lucky alone tonight, though she knew she would go crazy if she did. And she also knew Lucky wouldn't want that for her.  
  
"Elizabeth," Zander gently spoke to her, he smiled at her, "Don't think like that. Lucky wouldn't want you to be mourning alone today, feeling sad for him. He'd want you to remember the good times, and celebrate his life. That is why we are here. He'd want you to spend time with loved ones. We are here for you today, Elizabeth."  
  
"I know you are," Elizabeth went softly, she sighed, knowing he was right. She forced a smile on her face, "I guess we should go find Nikolas & Gia... we are already late as it is."  
  
Zander laughed, "Yes, we are. Let's go-" he started to pull her, yet stopped, "Actually, I see them right there-come on."  
  
"All I have to say is," they heard Nikolas saying as they came closer, "Thank God I get a break from your cooking tonight."  
  
"Would you stop teasing me already? If it weren't for me burning food, you wouldn't have been able to have your Chinese last night, and you know you loved it, so don't complain," Gia snapped.  
  
Nikolas was about to make another teasing comment, but he immediately stopped as he spotted Zander and Liz.  
  
"Hey guys," Elizabeth went, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth," Gia greeted, looking relieved they were here, "Hey Zander. Please, come sit and save me from Nikolas over here."  
  
"What did Nikolas do now?" Zander teased, as he pulled up a chair for Liz, and then sat down on the chair next to hers.  
  
"He will not stop teasing me about my cooking!" Gia complained.  
  
"You mean, you're burning," Nikolas corrected. Gia glared at him, and then hit him hard on the shoulders.  
  
"Ouch!" Nikolas exclaimed.  
  
"You deserved it," Gia muttered.  
  
Elizabeth had to laugh, "Don't feel bad, Gia. I used to burn things left and right. I was a terrible cook!"  
  
Nikolas grinned, "But at least you made those WONDERFUL brownies all the time. Remember the ones you made the night we had dinner at Kelly's? That was like eating a slice of heaven!"  
  
"Yeah..." Elizabeth suddenly felt even sadder, "Little did we know what would happen after that." she looked down at the table, feeling a tear fall from her eyes.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth," Nikolas sighed, "I guess I shouldn't have brought up that night... not on this night, I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth brushed away a tear from her cheek, "Nikolas," she quickly said, "Please, don't feel guilty. You know I used to always hate that... you editing every sentence to make me feel good. It's ok, really." she tried to say brightly, "That was a really good night, before the fire I mean. We were having the best time at Kelly's- the four of us, you, me, Emily and Lucky-the best of friends. That night started out perfect."  
  
"Your right," Nikolas nodded, "It did start out perfect. I mean, who would of thought Lucky and I would ever be friends? I never even dreamed the four of us would become friends... that's why it was all so wonderful." he sighed, "I just wish I had taken the time to get to know Lucky before the blackmailer came along. I wasted so much time..." Nikolas looked down, starting to feel incredibly sad.  
  
"Boy, I wish I would have known Lucky," Zander complimented, "He sounded like a guy everybody loved."  
  
"He was very loved," Elizabeth agreed. "By me the most." she choked back a tear.  
  
Gia noticed how depressed everyone was starting to look, and immediately decided to change the subject, "And here we are- three years later- the four of US having dinner together. How weird is that?" She stated, "I mean, you guys used to HATE the BOTH of us at first!"  
  
Elizabeth had to grin, "I have to admit it is pretty weird." she smiled innocently at Gia, "I mean, you and I may still have our problems but we have gotten along better lately."  
  
"Well, and look at you and Zander," Gia complimented, "Who would have ever thought you would have fallen in love with Emily's kidnapper?"  
  
"And who would of ever thought I'd fall in love with Emily's blackmailer?" Nikolas teased.  
  
"See what I mean?" Gia laughed. "This is all so weird!"  
  
"Weird huh?" Nikolas repeated. "Gia I think you are the only one who is weird here."  
  
"HEY!" Gia exclaimed, "If you think that hit I gave you on the shoulders hurt, you'd better watch it!" she warned.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Nikolas grinned innocently at her, "Why? You gonna try and do something like this?" Nikolas teased, taking Gia by surprised she jumped over to her and started tickling her like crazy. Gia shrieked.  
  
"Hey!" Gia exclaimed, laughing hysterically, "Stop it! Nikolas!" she started hitting his arms, struggling to get him away from her.  
  
"Lucky you are," Nikolas teased, "Fortunately for you, I know all your secret soft spots!" he continued tickling her like crazy, nearly causing Gia to fall off her chair and crash onto the floor. Gia shrieked louder, causing people to start looking over at them.  
  
"You guys!" Zander exclaimed, noticing the stares from others. "Quit trying to make a scene. We are in PUBLIC!"  
  
"Yeah, Nikolas," Gia grinned, she jumped up, and got back in her sitting position, "He's right-thank you Zander."  
  
"Yeah, I guess he is," Nikolas agreed, he pulled away, yet he turned to look at Gia, "But I demand that we continue this later. in private if you get my drift."  
  
Gia winked at him.  
  
They were fortunately saved as the waiter arrived with their Champaign that Nikolas ordered before Zander and Elizabeth arrived.  
  
"May I do the honors of pouring the glasses?" Nikolas offered; everyone agreed.  
  
He quickly poured four glasses and passed them around.  
  
"Let's make a toast," Nikolas suggested. They all raised their glasses.  
  
"To Lucky," Elizabeth went quickly.  
  
"Lucky," Nikolas held his up farther. "To the best brother and best friend of all."  
  
"Amen," they all finished. They tapped their glasses and started to drink.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, knowing Lucky would be happy they were celebrating like this. 


	3. Chapter Three

"You little B*TCH!" Allison screamed, at the top of her lungs, she quickly managed to grab a chair in self defense, she threw it at Livvie, unfortunately for Allison, Livvie jerked away, her eyes glaring with anger, as they both watched the chair crash to the bottom, breaking in pieces.  
  
"You will pay for almost hitting me with that!" Livvie cursed, she lunged herself at Allison again, and they started fighting each other madly.  
  
"I don't think so," Allison hissed, "Because I'm gonna win!" she then shoved Livvie against the wall, pinning her against the wall, "I am SO gonna beat you at this, and you will be the one that pays and you will pay dearly."  
  
"Never!" Livvie exploded, shoving Alison down to the floor again.  
  
The door burst open at that instant, just as Livvie shoved Allison, but that didn't stop them. They continued ripping each other's hair out and rolling around the hard ground.  
  
"HEY!" Rafe, who had just entered, exclaimed. "HEY! HEY! HEY!"  
  
"Livvie!" Jamal exploded. "Alison, STOP IT!"  
  
Rafe & Jamal looked at each other and they nodded. Rafe ran over to Livvie to pull her away screaming, as Jamal did the same with Alison.  
  
"You witch," Alison hissed.  
  
"I'm not the one playing with black magic," Livvie snapped, in defense, struggling to break away from Rafe, but he managed to hold her down.  
  
"What in the world is going on?" Rafe exploded at Livvie, questioningly.  
  
"Livvie thinks you and her are happy," Allison filled them in, "But she is SO wrong! I've seen you happy, and that is with me. You and I are destined to be together, Rafe! Why can't you see that? She is fighting with destiny, and destiny always wins!"  
  
"I don't know about destiny..." Rafe stuttered, "I don't even remember us together, Alison!"  
  
"But we WERE together, and we were IN LOVE!" Allison shouted, "Unlike you and Livvie here. I am the reason you came back here! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here!"  
  
"Yeah, Ali," Livvie snickered, "If it were destiny, Rafe would remember, but he DOESN'T. And we are together, not you two, so it's obviously NOT destiny like you say."  
  
"You know," Ali snapped, then she shook her head in frustration, "I'm not even gonna argue anymore. No matter what you say will make me stop believing. Rafe and I are destined to be together, theirs NO denying! And you WILL remember someday Rafe, and that day you will KNOW I'm telling the truth! THAT will be the day I win you back and Livvie looses you for good. THEN you will realize what a fool she is turning you into. So SOMEDAY, it may not be today, but You will know I'm right." she stood up. "Come on Jamal, let's leave-I'm sick of being the same room with HER," she snapped.  
  
With that, she stormed out of the room, Jamal following from behind.  
  
*********  
  
"That was actually really fun," Gia was saying as she and Nikolas walked through the front door of their cottage. "I just can't believe we were all sitting there like that having such a good time, considering how both Zander and I met you guys."  
  
"Well just be thankful we're forgiving people, Sparky," Nikolas joked. "But it was nice. I just wish you and Elizabeth would get along better."  
  
"Dream on," Gia smiled. "Besides, what I was really looking forward to was coming home and being alone with you."  
  
"Oh really? Did you have something particular in mind?" Nikolas teased.  
  
"Oh. maybe," Gia teased back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a sensual kiss. Then she pulled away. "Maybe I'll go make some popcorn and we can watch Star Wars or something."  
  
"STAR WARS! Get over here," Nikolas chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms. They started making their way over to the couch when all the lights turned out. "Now, see, I like that about this place. A home that knows all of our wants and needs, and then supplies them," Nikolas said about the power outage.  
  
"You are horrible," Gia laughed. "What do you think happened?"  
  
"Well, we are kind of in the middle of nowhere, so my money is NOT on a broken line or something. Probably just something loose in the fuse box."  
  
"You should go take a look," Gia told him.  
  
"Wait a second, I thought we were happy with the lights out."  
  
"I am. For now. But what if later tonight I decide I'm hungry or I have to go to the bathroom? Knowing you, you probably left your briefcase right where I would trip over it and knock myself unconscious, is that what you want?"  
  
Nikolas laughed heartily. "All right, all right, no need to be so melodramatic. I'll be back in a few moments." Nikolas reached down to the drawer of the coffee table, where there was a flashlight. "Convenient, eh?" he smiled at Gia before making his way outside. Gia found some candles and lit a few to light up the room.  
  
Nikolas whistled cheerily as he made his way down to the fuse box. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night, he thought happily.  
  
Nikolas heard a branch snap behind him. He swiftly turned around and pointed the flashlight directly ahead of him. Seeing nothing, he laughed at his nerves. "You are getting paranoid in your old age, Cassadine," he told himself. He turned around and continued his walk. He hadn't gone three steps before he felt someone attack him from behind. In the next moment, everything was black.  
  
She was furiously painting away. Tonight had been wonderful; going out together with Nikolas & Gia & Zander, but now that she was alone all of those feelings came rushing back to her. Feelings of loss, lonesomeness, sadness, pain, anger, frustration. They had gone to dinner to try and celebrate, to try and remember the good times they shared with Lucky. Sure, Zander & Gia didn't know him, but Nikolas understood. He had gone through so much with them. He came to Lucky when Emily was in trouble. If it weren't for that, Nikolas & Lucky would have never become close. They would of never of caught Emily's Blackmailer. They would of never of caught her rapist. Her rapist... She closed her eyes, remembering the second worst night of her life. Tom Baker had nearly ruined her life by grabbing her in the park that night. She had been so afraid for the longest time. She would of been so much more, had Lucky not found her that night. Lucky wanted to protect her in every way possible. He seemed to be the only one who completely understood. And the times she was never scared, was when she was with him. She always wanted to be with Lucky and never wanted to loose him. But she had. That had been the first worst night of her life. The night of the fire. The fire that killed her love, Lucky. One year ago today. It was then she realized what color she had picked up to paint with. And that it was dripping... dripping blood red... red... the color of the dress that was torn... that was meant to make her look beautiful for lucky at the valentines day dance... She gazed at it for the longest time, unable to move. It just kept dripping... and dripping... God, she had come so far since then. Thanks to Lucky's help, she had come so far. She remembered then shopping for her Valentines Day dress, and she had told the woman their not to let her wear anything red. She had chosen a beautiful lavender dress, which she wore on the best night of her life. The night Lucky changed the Valentines Day into a beautiful one. The vows... the church... just her and Lucky standing their before God... it had all been so beautiful and amazing. But for some reason, tonight, she could not stop staring at the red paint. It seemed to not stop dripping. She was just frozen, as she gazed at it... and gazed at it... She was so frozen, that she did not hear the door to her room slam open. It slammed so hard, that part of the glass window broke and shattered. And suddenly, at that moment she felt a hand quickly grasp her from behind. She was completely taken by surprise. Terror rose within her. She started to scream, as she saw the arm seize her, but her screaming was immediately stopped as a strong hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her. Her body clutched against the other body, she still struggled to escape. She kicked furiously with her legs, causing her canvas she was painting on to tip over. The canvas broke into two as it fell to the floor in a loud crash. But he was so strong, and she couldn't fight it. She couldn't fight it... She couldn't escape from him as he held her firmly against him and dragged her away. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
As Zander walked through the door to his room at Jake's, he got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never really been very good with instincts before, but he knew this was an instinct and that something was very wrong.  
  
"Maybe I should call Elizabeth," he said to himself as he shut the door behind him. Then he shook his head. "I just left her. How could something be wrong? She was fine when I left." Still it didn't feel right. "I am just going to call her to tell her goodnight. I don't even have to tell her why I'm calling. I'll just call her studio and when I hear her voice I will know that everything's fine."  
  
Zander threw his keys on his dresser and started walking towards his phone on the end-table by his bed, but before he could reach it, the phone rang. He eyed it suspiciously before picking me up.  
  
"Zander? Oh thank god you are there," came a panicked voice.  
  
"Gia? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Nikolas."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well, we were kind of having this romantic moment and stuff and the power went out so he went to check on the fuse box, and he didn't come back. And it's been forty-five minutes. It's really dark here, and I opened the window and yelled out to him but he didn't answer, and I'm too scared to go out there by myself."  
  
"Okay, okay. You're at the cottage, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay, I'm coming to pick you up. Sit tight, I'll be there as fast as I can." Zander hung up quickly, grabbed his keys and started for the door. Suddenly remembering Elizabeth, he hesitated and turned back to the phone. "No, no. I have to go pick up Gia and then we'll swing by the studio."  
  
Half an hour later, Zander and Gia were rushing down the hallway towards Elizabeth's studio. They turned around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks. The door to the studio was ajar, and glass was everywhere in the room. Elizabeth's painting was dripping with red paint, and on the floor there was a puddle of almost-dry paint. It was like blood. The sight gave Gia the creeps. "Oh my God," she whispered.  
  
"Someone has them both," Zander stated. "Someone took both Elizabeth and Nikolas." Zander turned to Gia and they started directly into each other's wide eyes. "We have to find them."  
  
*********  
  
As Elizabeth came to, her head was spinning wildly. Her body was numb and cold. Her sides ached. She moaned, as she slowly flinched. Her body ached like hell. Her eyes slowly opened, even if it felt painful to do so. She blinked. Suddenly, her eyes were wide in alert. She immediately sat up, "Ow!" Elizabeth screamed, her body aching all over. Her hand immediately went to her head, as she felt a killer pain their. She placed her hands in her knees, trying to get the rush to stop. She gazed around her, and as she looked around, chills started going through her body. Fears came inside of her. Realization struck, as she felt confused by her surroundings. She had no idea where she was-or how she got there!  
  
She immediately jumped up, yet as she stood up, every part of her wanted to fall back down to the ground, for she was so dizzy. She had to get up, figure out where she was. She took a few steps forward, struggling to balance herself. Elizabeth screamed suddenly, however, as she suddenly tripped over a large object, she fell to the floor. Fortunatly, her hands hit the floor first, protecting her face from being bashed into the floor. Yet, it still unbearably hurt falling. Feeling angry, she nervously turned around to look at what she had tripped over. She froze, when she realized that it wasn't something she had tripped over, but it was someone. She peered closer, and gasped as she realized who it was.  
  
"Nikolas!" She panicked, she moved closer to him, ignoring the pain in her body, "What- how did you get here? Nikolas?!" Immediately she placed her ears above his heart, praying she could hear a heartbeat. She let out a sigh of relief as she heard one.  
  
"Nikolas! Nikolas!" She kept repeating, frantic, "Nikolas!" She placed her hand on his forehead, but her hands leaped to his forehead, as she started shaking him desperately, "Nikolas! Nikolas! Wake up- PLEASE wake up! Come on! Oh, COME ON!" She was crying now, as she struggled to shake him, yet nothing seemed to work. She found a wall behind her, and collapsed in exhaustion on it. She screamed in terror. She was a wreck. Her body shaking, she wearily started to look around her. It was a small, dark, area, with walls closing in on her everywhere. There was what seemed like no light, and definitely no window.  
  
There has to be a way out of here. The thought suddenly entered Elizabeth's mind. Using every ounce of strength she had, she stood up. Again ignoring how much pain she was in, she started moving around, feeling at the walls. She screamed as she banged against something. She started feeling furiously, only to be disappointed to realize they were shelves connected to the wall. She fumbled her way around the shelves, making her way to the wall next to it, but she soon wasn't feeling any walls. She froze for a second, yet noticed the wall just curved. She screamed as she bumped yet again to something... wait a minute! She felt a round a little more, as she suddenly realized what it was she had bumped into- stairs! Hope started to spread through her, as she bounded her way to the top of them, as fast as she could. The door stopped her, for she nearly banged into it. She anxiously started to reach for the doorknob, only to have her hopes brought down when she realized that it wouldn't budge!  
  
"Come on," She pleaded, "Come on, open dang it!" she started kicking at the door, pounding at it, anything she could to somehow get it open, "NO! Please! Somebody, anybody!" She begged, yet it was useless. She screamed, as she fell against the door in a heap of tears. As she sat there, thoughts started pouring through her head... why was she here? Where was here? Why was the door locked? WHO did this? And WHY? Who in the world would want to take her and Nikolas?... NIKOLAS! She had completely forgotten after all the excitement of finding the staircase. She ran down the stairs, as fast as she could.  
  
"Nikolas!" She shouted, running toward where she saw him before, "Nikolas!" And suddenly, she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder, causing her to scream. Frightened half to death, she jumped around, raising her arms, ready to hit whoever was behind her. She stopped halfway before she realized who was in front of her.  
  
"Nikolas!" She exclaimed, in relief, as she saw him, awake and standing in front of her, "Oh, thank God-Nikolas!"  
  
"Elizabeth," Nikolas gasped, she flew into his arms as he pulled her closer in surprise, "Elizabeth where are we? Are you all right?" he turned to look into her eyes, worry written all over his eyes.  
  
"I don't know," Elizabeth went shakingly, her eyes wide, "I was in my studio, someone came in broke down and grabbed me there... I tried to break free, but he was so strong... the next thing I knew, I woke up in here. Then I found you next to me but you weren't awake yet... what about you? Did they hurt you?" She asked in concern, she immediately brought her hand to his forehead.  
  
"I'm okay," Nikolas assured her. "My head just hurts like hell, that's all."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, she suddenly started asking questions, "Where did they grab you at? Did you see who it was? God, Nikolas! Who would something like this to us? To the both of us? WHO?"  
  
"They grabbed me at home," Nikolas frowned, "I have no clue who grabbed me though, they knocked me out from behind... I went to check the fuse box for Gia and suddenly it happened."  
  
Elizabeth kept shaking her head, "I just don't get this Nikolas, I don't. Why did this happen? Who did this? I'm going crazy not knowing!"  
  
"I have not a clue," Nikolas sighed in frustration, "But whoever did this sure is one sick..." At that moment, the door swung open. Nikolas & Elizabeth both jumped in fright, Nikolas immediately pulled Elizabeth closer to him, tightly, he knew he would do whatever he could to protect her. With fear in their eyes, they both looked up-  
  
They both froze dead in their tracks the second they laid eyes on their captor, "Oh God," Elizabeth trembled, clutching Nikolas' hand as tightly as she could. Oh God. this was not happening... her worst nightmare was not coming true, was not looking directly at them, was not walking straight toward them... and suddenly, he was at the bottom of the fright, both afraid to move.  
  
"Well, well," Tom Baker sneered, he then pulled a gun out from his pocket, and pointed it directly at Elizabeth. "We finally meet again, my beautiful one." 


	5. Chapter Five

Zander & Gia stormed up to Luke & Laura's house, as fast as they could. They were both panting heavily by the time they made it to the door. They stopped for a few seconds, but Gia quickly rang the doorbell.  
  
"Be home. Be home." Gia repeated, tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
The door swung open, and Laura was on the other side. They could immediately see that Laura had already been worried before they got there.  
  
"Something's wrong, isn't it?" Laura demanded, Luke walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Well this is odd," Luke had to comment, "Zander & Gia together showing up at our doorstep? Has the world ended?"  
  
Zander looked annoyed at Luke, "Can we come in? It's really important," he told them.  
  
Laura gazed at Gia, "Something is wrong, isn't it? I just had a horrible feeling awhile ago. Like something bad was happening," She grabbed Gia's arm, "What is it, Gia? Tell us! NOW!"  
  
Gia was shocked by the strong grasp, but she immediately blurted it out, "We think something terrible has happened to Elizabeth and Nikolas."  
  
"Oh god!" Laura cried, her hand flew to her mouth, Luke immediately grabbed her, placed his arms around her to try and comfort her, "What happened? Is he ok? Is my baby hurt? Elizabeth?"  
  
"Please tell us all you know, Gia," Luke spoke calmly, though you can tell he looked incredibly worried. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for Elizabeth, and even though he and Nikolas didn't get along at first, things had gotten better between them lately.  
  
Zander jumped in. "I had this horrible feeling about Elizabeth awhile ago. I had just dropped her off after going out to dinner. And soon after, Gia called saying Nikolas went to check the fuse box, but he was gone for a long time," he started.  
  
"For at least forty-five minutes," Gia added.  
  
"Anyway," Zander interrupted Gia, "I went over to the cottage, we looked all over for Nikolas, he was nowhere in sight. Then we rushed over to Elizabeth's," he took a deep breath, "Her studio definitely had been broken into. Her canvas was tipped over, the glass door was broken."  
  
Laura gasped, her face in shock. Luke clutched her hand, tightly. He looked just as shocked and worried.  
  
"And Elizabeth was nowhere in sight," he finished.  
  
"Someone took them," Gia swallowed. "But we have no idea who."  
  
"Oh God," Laura panicked, she broke from Luke's grasp and turned to look at him, "Who would do this?!" She cried, "Who would take my baby? AND Elizabeth? Who would harm them???" she was nearly hysterical now, tears streaming down her face, as she started shaking Luke's arm, demanding an explanation.  
  
"Baby," Luke spoke, he had been surprisingly calm through all of this so far, "It's gonna be okay. We're gonna find them. Believe me I won't sleep until we do."  
  
"You're right Luke," Zander agreed with him, "We WILL find them- I won't rest either until I find Elizabeth. God, she has to be freaked out right now."  
  
"Nikolas to," Gia trembled, shaking. She couldn't imagine what they were going through at this moment.  
  
"But who would do this?" Laura cried again. "Luke, WHO?!?"  
  
Luke started pacing back and fourth, "Alright. I think we all just need to sit down, and come up with some possibilities here. Then we need to figure out who would be the most likely."  
  
"Helena," Gia softly spoke, "its the only explanation I can come up with." And that suggestion freaked her out even more. There was no telling what Helena would do to them!  
  
The woman was capable of ANYTHING.  
  
"What if, Luke?" Laura questioned, her face looking terrified at the thought.  
  
"Would Helena really have a reason to hurt her own grandson?" Luke questioned.  
  
"If it's to get back at me for something," Laura went quickly, "She'd do it in a heartbeat-you know she would!"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," Gia added, "She did threaten to send him away. So why not kidnap him as well? And Elizabeth, well obviously because she was Lucky's girlfriend. Elizabeth is very valuable to the Spencers, and easy to grab."  
  
Zander nodded in agreement, even though he hated the thought of it.  
  
"It's a thought," Luke had to agree, "But let's think of other possibilities. I'm sure there's something obvious that we aren't thinking of."  
  
"Isn't Helena obvious enough?" Laura exclaimed. "Come on Luke!"  
  
"As much as I'd love to nail Helena for this, this is almost to easy of a plan. She'd go through greater lengths to pull something off like this."  
  
"Oh God," Zander suddenly gasped, an idea just hitting him. He looked at the group in fright.  
  
"WHAT?!?" everyone cried, all eyes on Zander.  
  
"What about that guy that raped Elizabeth?" Zander blurted out. He absolutely hated that thought. Even more then the thought of Helena being behind it. Oh God, how terrified Elizabeth must be now if that were true..  
  
"Tom Baker?" Luke remembered the name. "But isn't he still in jail?"  
  
"He could have friends," Laura spoke quietly, "And that's a definite possibility. He probably grabbed them as revenge."  
  
"Emily," Zander suddenly jumped, at the the possibility, "What if she's in danger to then?!" he became even more afraid then he was before, "I'm calling the Quartermaines," he started to race to the phone. If Emily was in danger, he had to warn her and make sure she was okay. He wouldn't forgive himself if something happened to her too.  
  
"I think we need to start making some phone calls," Luke went glumly, "Mac Scorpio, the Quatermaines, Audrey Hardy."  
  
"Audrey!" Laura exclaimed, "She needs to know! And Luke, I know you won't be thrilled about this, but Stefan DOES deserve to know his nephew is missing. Along with Alexis."  
  
Luke groaned. "I'll call Alexis, but I refuse to speak to Stefan. Sorry."  
  
Laura shook her head in annoyance.  
  
Everyone watched as Luke picked the phone up, "Hello- Mac? Hey, Listen bubba... I'm afraid we have some bad news and we need something looked up."  
  
***************  
  
Nikolas stood in front of Elizabeth as they both stared in shock at Tom Baker. He was advancing towards them with his gun, backing them into the corner of them Elizabeth stood behind Nikolas, shaking with fear. "You can't be here," she whispered, her voice meek.  
  
Tom chuckled wickedly. "Yes, I can be," he told her. "And I am. I mean, who else would take the two of you? Unless you've made other psychotic enemies since I last saw you."  
  
"What do you want?" Nikolas asked tentatively.  
  
"I want revenge!" Tom screamed maniacally. "The four of you lousy kids put me in that lousy place. Do you have any idea what it is like in there? The hell I went through there? I vowed to myself that I would get out of there somehow and make you all pay. And I never break my promises. It doesn't even matter that there are only two of you here. The other two got what they had coming."  
  
"You bastard." Nikolas wanted to punch Tom but Tom swiftly moved his aim with the gun from Elizabeth to Nikolas, reminding the Cassadine prince who was in control.  
  
Tom grinned menacingly at Elizabeth. "We have so much to catch up on." Nikolas backed up farther and he and Elizabeth found out that they had backed up completely into the corner, with no room to back up further. Elizabeth hid behind her best friend, not wanting Tom to see just how much he was getting to her.  
  
But Tom knew. He laughed cheerily. "Unfortunately now is not the time. We can catch up later. Don't enjoy yourselves too much between now and when I come back." Tom slowly backed up to the staircase, keeping the gun pointed straight at Nikolas' chest. Don't try anything. I've secured this place. You two aren't going anywhere."  
  
Nikolas waited until Tom had gone, locking the door behind him, before turning to Elizabeth. She sat in a ball on the floor, trembling and sobbing.  
  
"Elizabeth." Nikolas gathered Elizabeth in his arms. "Ssh. It'll be okay."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Nikolas. "No, it won't be. Don't you get it? We're dead. We are dead, Nikolas. He is not going to let us out of here. He brought us here to kill us, among other things."  
  
"We'll find a way out."  
  
"There is no way out, and you know it!"  
  
Nikolas sighed and sat back up against the wall. There was no point in trying to make her feel better. She had already accepted their bleak situation, and she could at least say it aloud, unlike him.  
  
"When he gets back, he's going to." Elizabeth's voice trailed off.  
  
"I will not let that happen," Nikolas said firmly.  
  
"You can't stop it. He has a loaded gun; he will shoot you. Okay? When he comes, just turn away and plug your-,"  
  
"What the hell? Elizabeth, I am not going to just turn my back. You don't even know that he will--,"  
  
"Yes, I do. And I don't want you getting yourself killed for me, all right?"  
  
"No. That is not all right. Stop trying to be a selfless martyr. We are in this together."  
  
Elizabeth smiled as she grabbed his hand and moved to the wall, sitting next to him. "I'm so glad you're here with me. I know I don't say this enough, but you are my best friend. And if I have to go through this, there's no one else I'd rather go through it with. Besides Lucky and Emily you are the only one who truly knows what I went through."  
  
Nikolas squeezed Elizabeth's hand. "I'm glad I'm here with you too. At least neither of us has to face this alone." Nikolas looked around the dark, isolated basement. The windows were boarded up. The cement floor wasn't at all welcoming to sleep, but it was apparent that they would have to sleep on the floor. There wasn't much in the basement-nothing that could be used as a weapon. For the most part it was completely empty. "Good thing we ate so much at the grill," he commented. "I don't think that Tom has in mind to feed us anytime soon."  
  
"I wouldn't trust anything he gave us anyway," Elizabeth stated. Nikolas just stared back at her. There was a long moment of silence. "Nikolas, be honest with me. Do you think we'll get out of here?"  
  
Nikolas continued to stare at Elizabeth. "I don't know."  
  
TBC  
  
*Don't worry, Emily will show up VERY soon as will some other main characters we haven't seen yet.* 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Stefan charged his way up to the Spencers, Alexis close behind him. Luke answered the door, and Stefan stormed in, his eyes on fire.  
  
"How could you have my son get kidnapped, Luke?" Stefan cried. He sounded mad and upset. You could tell the man had actually been crying.  
  
"ME?" Luke spat out, "Look man, I'm just as guilty as you are. In translation, I did nothing. I just found out a little bit ago, along with my wife here. I may have kidnapped Nikolas before, but man, I swear, I'm innocent this time. Things are great with my wife, and heck, I'm even starting to *like* the kid. Why would I want to destroy things?" he defended himself. He quickly changed the subject and grinned at Alexis, "Hey Natasha! I see it didn't take long for you to come running to your brother, here. Couldn't you maybe have waited, 'til say-after we found them?"  
  
"I deserve to know my son is missing," Stefan glared at Luke.  
  
"He does deserve to," Alexis urged, "He loves Nikolas and would do anything for him. Nikolas is his life, you know that Luke." She looked at Stefan and then back to Luke.  
  
Zander and Gia entered the living room then, and they dropped the conversation. They greeted Stefan and Alexis. Alexis hugged Zander as Stefan hugged Gia.  
  
"Are you okay?" Stefan asked in concern. He knew Nikolas cared deeply for the girl.  
  
Gia blinked, "I'm struggling... I just hate thinking of what Nikolas is going through right now. And poor Elizabeth! Being held captive by the guy who raped her, she must be traumatized! It just kills me not knowing where Nikolas is and what is happening to him..." she sighed, "And I absolutely hate sitting around waiting while stuff does happen to him!"  
  
"At least Elizabeth isn't alone," Zander stared past Gia, not really looking at her, "Nikolas is strong. He will survive this and protect Elizabeth at the same time." he nodded, trying to stay somewhat confident, even if it was difficult. He walked over to the couch, and sat down shakily. He curled up in a ball, his hands to his knees. He only wished he could of stayed with Elizabeth that night. What he really wanted to say was that it killed him that he couldn't protect her.  
  
Alexis noticed how Zander was reacting. She knew he was trying to stay positive about Elizabeth but he knew it was killing him deeply inside. Alexis was one of Zander's closest friends. Wordlessly, she sat down, and placed an arm around him, showing some sort of comfort. Zander looked up and lightly smiled.  
  
"It'll be okay," Alexis whispered, trying to reassure him.  
  
"But what if it's not ok?" Gia overheard Alexis, "What if everything goes wrong?" she cried, in a sudden outburst, "What if we NEVER find them? What if Tom hurts them really badly? What if he..." She was pacing back and fourth, she could feel tears wanting to fall, for she almost didn't want to think that thought that she was thinking. But it couldn't get out of her mind. She turned around to face the group, "But what if he kills them?"  
  
The whole group was silent. Zander continued to look down. Gia was now in tears. Alexis looked over at Stefan, who had closed his eyes tightly. Luke kicked at the wall behind him, furiously.  
  
"Gia, STOP THAT." he swore, and everyone jumped in surprise, "We CAN'T think like that, we just CAN'T. That is doing us no good. It is only allowing Tom to win, to make us worry sick. To make us go crazy. We need to fight, stay strong. We need to start taking action, and saving them, before any of that happens. We can NOT just sit around and worry like this. It is doing NO ONE any GOOD!"  
  
Stefan gazed at him. "For once, Spencer, I think you're right."  
  
Gia brushed a tear away, and nodded. She took a deep breath, "Your right... I'm... I'm sorry I overreacted like that and let this get to me. it's just."  
  
"It's ok," Luke went quickly, "It's really ok. We completely understand Gia. It's just that we SHOULDN'T be thinking like that. We shouldn't be thinking the worst. We need to hang on to hope, and hope for the best...." Luke was suddenly interrupted by the sound of the telephone ring.  
  
"Bubba?" he immediately spoke into the phone. There was no answer.  
  
"Bubba?" he repeated, getting a little nervous.  
  
"Luke?" Mac spoke into the phone, finally. Luke was silent. He could immediately pick up an uneasy discomfort in Mac's voice.  
  
"What's wrong, Mac?" Luke gazed around the room. He was growing impatient, as it seemed to be forever for Mac to speak, "MAC?" he turned around, just in time to see Laura walk down the stairs, looking at him with fearful eyes.  
  
"I'm..." Mac paused, not wanting to say this, "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Luke. Tom Baker is indeed out of jail."  
  
******************  
  
Jack Ramsey eyed the park bench as he turned the corner and decided to take a break from his jogging. He never used to jog much, back when he and Livvie were together. But after the break-up, he jogged every night before he went to bed. He didn't know why he chose a time so late to do so but he had. It allowed him to get his mind off things-off Livvie. He hated that he still loved her. He hated that after everything she did, to him and to Alison and even to Rafe, he still wished they were together and that things would go back to how they used to be. Jack sighed. At least he knew that would never happen. At least he had accepted that they were over and he was slowly moving on.  
  
"Hey, Jack," a voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked over and saw his older brother, Chris, standing next to him. It was apparent that he had been jogging too.  
  
"Hey, Chris. I didn't know you jogged."  
  
"I didn't know you jogged."  
  
"Yeah, I started a couple of months ago, after. never mind."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel better I think that you are better off without her." Chris and Jack exchanged a glance.  
  
"That actually does make me feel better. A couple of months ago it would have really pissed me off."  
  
"Weird how things change so quickly, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack was slowly nodding his head, praying that Chris would change the subject. He did not want to talk about Livvie. He preferred not to even think about Livvie.  
  
"Well, well, well speak of the devil," Chris grinned. Jack sighed. Just great. Livvie didn't look too happy either as she came around the corner and ran into the Ramsey brothers. "I heard about your little cat fight with Alison," Chris continued. Livvie glared at him. "You know, you would hazard pay if the two of you want to do it in a mud pit next time. I know of a lot of guys who pay to see that, myself included." Chris chuckled, obviously amused with himself.  
  
"Go to hell, Chris," Livvie snapped.  
  
"Oh, touchy, touchy. Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. So what, did your broomstick break and that's why you have to walk everywhere you go?"  
  
"That's enough, Chris," Jack said. He turned to Livvie. "I guess a congratulations is in order. Somehow you managed to hang on to Rafe through all your lies."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I heard that you really are pregnant. Good one. How did you pull that one off?"  
  
"Rafe loves me, Jack," Livvie replied.  
  
"No, Rafe loves Alison and you know it. That's why you wanted to move from Port Charles. But it didn't work, and neither will this sick plan of yours."  
  
"Well, this is interesting," Chris cut in. "Finally my brother and I are on the same side about you."  
  
"Shut up. Jack, I'm sorry that things went down the way they did, but I can't change that. I just hope one day we can be friends."  
  
Jack had to stifle back laughter. "What a line of bull. Livvie, I don't see us ever being friends. Ever."  
  
***************************  
  
Emily lay on the couch in her apartment, studying for her spring finals. Her second year of college was almost done. She sighed as she thought of how much things had changed since she was in high school. She grinned and looked over at her roommate, who was happily chowing down on some ribs. She couldn't believe she was looking at him, let alone that he was living in her apartment. Those days had long since been gone, but there he sat. He seemed to catch on that she was staring at him so he grinned at her, baring his white teeth and the ribs that he had not yet swallowed.  
  
"GROSS!" Emily laughed. It was just like him. Their laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello?"  
  
"Emily?"  
  
"Yes.who is this?"  
  
"Emily, it's Laura Spencer, sweetie."  
  
"Laura?" Emily looked at her roommate in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't recognize your voice."  
  
"That's all right, it has been a while."  
  
"Have you been crying?" Emily sat up.  
  
"Yes. Um, Emily the reason I called is to tell you." Laura's voice trailed off.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nikolas.and Elizabeth."  
  
"What? What about them? Did something happen? LAURA!" Her roommate walked over and sat down next to Emily.  
  
"They're missing. Elizabeth's studio was broken into, and Nikolas went outside and never came back."  
  
Emily nearly dropped the phone when Laura told her. She regained her composure. "How long.?"  
  
"Just tonight. But there's more. Emily, Tom Baker escaped. We are positive that he is behind this. I wanted to warn you. If he is after them he might come after you too. Do whatever you can to stay safe."  
  
Emily nodded and looked at her roommate. "I have a friend staying with me for a little while. I'll be fine. Laura, call me the minute you hear ANYTHING. I mean, ANYTHING."  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
Emily hung up in a daze and turned to her roommate. Taking a big gulp, she looked into his deep blue eyes. "Nikolas and Elizabeth are in big trouble. Lucky, we have to go home."  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R, thanks! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Everyone in the room watched Laura pace, working herself into a frenzy. All was silent. No one knew what to say. They all knew that Elizabeth and Nikolas were in deep trouble, and they had to be found fast, before it was too late. They had spent the entire night there in silence, no one wanting to even move. Now it was morning and still no one knew quite what to do.  
  
"Oh, I'm so angry!" Laura finally screamed, making everyone jump. "How could those stupid idiots let Tom Baker escape from jail? They should have called us the MINUTE they knew he had escaped! But those stupid morons are too incompetent to do ANYTHING right, and now they could have gotten two people killed!"  
  
The silence after Laura's explosion was deafening. Laura almost never talked like that, so to hear her screaming her head off shocked everyone. The doorbell rang and Luke very calmly answered.  
  
"What is going on?" Audrey Hardy demanded. "Why didn't anyone call me earlier?"  
  
"Audrey, I left dozens of messages on your phone last night," Luke replied. "Did you just now get them?" Audrey marched past Luke, looking extremely shaken. She nodded. "All right, Tom Baker escaped from jail, and now both Elizabeth and Nikolas are missing."  
  
"Oh, dear. This is awful. I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"It'll be okay," Zander told Audrey as convincingly as he could.  
  
"Yeah, Nikolas is with her," Luke reminded Audrey.  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that? You're all GLAD he took Nikolas? What the hell is wrong with you people, ELIZABETH IS NOT THE ONLY ONE IN DANGER!" Gia was crying now. Alexis slid over to comfort her. Again, no one said anything.  
  
**********  
  
Lucky took a deep breath as he and Emily stepped onto the porch at the Spencer house. This was like a dream, being here at home. A dream that had become reality. And for all the wrong reasons.  
  
Emily smiled nervously and grabbed Lucky's hand. "It'll be okay, Lucky. I know your nervous, but this is your family. Nothing can go wrong. You've been waiting for this for three years." Lucky nodded and Emily reached over and rang the doorbell. Lucky was standing so that he was just out of sight to whoever would answer the door. It was Laura.  
  
"Emily!" Laura exclaimed and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, I am so happy to see you! You didn't have to fly out here."  
  
Emily nodded. "Yes, I did. Nikolas and Elizabeth are my best friends. We both had to come."  
  
Laura was confused. As she wiped tears from her face, she asked, "We?"  
  
Lucky stepped in front of his mother and watched her register what she was seeing in front of her. A look of complete shock was on her face. "Oh my God," she whispered.  
  
"Laura, sweetie, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he stepped behind his wife. He stopped cold when he saw his only son. This couldn't be real. His eyes were playing tricks. It was just because he hadn't slept all night. It was the stress. The stress, and the lack of sleep. His son wasn't really standing in front of him.  
  
"Lucky?" Laura whispered, just enough for both Luke and Lucky to hear. Luke knew she saw him too.  
  
Lucky nodded, a smile creeping up on his face. "It's really me. I'm really here."  
  
Luke and Laura simultaneously swept their son into a huge hug, incidentally becoming a family hug. Tears fell freely down all three of their faces, and Emily's as she watched. Everyone else, curious, was standing on the other side of the door, all shocked.  
  
"How? How?" Laura asked as they pulled apart. She brushed her hair through her son's head. "How can this be real?"  
  
"Helena set up the fire," Lucky explained. "She's had me all this time, but I escaped a few weeks ago."  
  
"Why didn't you come home cowboy?"  
  
"I wanted to stay away for just a little while, I didn't want Helena to figure out where I was. I bumped into Emily one day in Chicago, I've been staying with her ever since. But when you called last night about Elizabeth and Nikolas." Lucky's face fell, as he remembered what had brought him home. The entire mood fell somber again.  
  
"You should have let us know you were alive, let Elizabeth and Nikolas know!" Laura exclaimed. "But it doesn't matter now. I understand why you didn't. But you are here now." Laura embraced her son again, feeling like this was incredibly surreal. And at the same time cruel. God had given her back one of her sons but had taken the other.  
  
As Gia watched the scene unfold, she couldn't help but feel angry. Here they all were, smiling and looking so happy, while her fiancée was out there somewhere, missing, possibly dead. She felt guilty for feeling that way, because she knew they had a right to be happy that Lucky was alive, and she knew that if Nikolas were here, he would be happy too.  
  
Lucky and Emily entered the house, and Emily froze when she saw Zander. She had known that Elizabeth and Zander were seeing each other, and she had been okay with it. But she had forgotten that she would see him when she came home. Her main reason for staying away after she recovered from her paralysis. Zander returned her stare, neither of them realizing it.  
  
"Lucky, this is Gia," Laura said as Lucky stood in front of Gia. "This is Nikolas' fiancée."  
  
"Wow, so he actually got a girl," Lucky joked. Gia just glared at him. "Sorry, bad timing."  
  
"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," she replied. "Nikolas has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Well I know that when he gets back he will tell me all about you." Gia forced a smile.  
  
"And this is Zander, Elizabeth's..oh," Laura replied, realizing how weird this was going to be. Zander looked nervous.  
  
"Elizabeth's. boyfriend?" Lucky asked. Zander nodded slowly. "Oh, I see."  
  
Gia and Emily found themselves glaring at each other, the mutual feelings of hatred shining through poor attempts to cover it. The only reason they didn't start bickering with each other was out of respect to each other's relationship with Nikolas.  
  
The four looked back and forth at each other, all feeling incredibly uncomfortable.  
  
***********  
  
When Nikolas woke up, his entire body was numb. His body hurt from sleeping on the hard, cement floor. Not to mention the basement was freezing. But that was the least of his worries. Tom Baker was dangerous. He was a rapist, a kidnapper, and god knew what else he was capable of. He was probably even capable of murder. He suddenly snapped his eyes shut, not wanting to think of that. The vision that came to him was Gia. Gia looked so beautiful there. She was so beautiful that he nearly started crying. God, was it possible he would never see that face again? He felt tears falling as he tried to picture Gia living life without him. She must have been going crazy wondering what happened to him. He for sure figured that they had figured out he and Elizabeth were missing together. He hated Tom for doing this to them. "Nikolas?" There was a whisper from behind him. He turned around, and spotted Elizabeth behind him, her back against the wall. Her face looked pail, and exhausted. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Nikolas smiled at her, "Hey," he moved over a little, so he could brush the hair away from Elizabeth's eyes, "You ok? Did you get ANY sleep at all last night?" Elizabeth stared at him, as if he were crazy, "SLEEP? Are you kidding me? When Tom Baker, MY RAPIST, is up there just waiting for the perfect moment? To rape me and then torment me to death?" "Hey, hey," Nikolas reached out, and wrapped his arms around her, "It's gonna be ok, that I can promise. I won't let Tom go anywhere near you, if I can help it. And don't even think about death, because, we are gonna get out of here before that happens." "But HOW?!" Elizabeth cried, furiously, "HOW? Explain to me HOW when we are helpless. We are LOCKED in a basement, with no weapons to our advantage! Tom however, has the key and a GUN! He is in complete and total control," she looked helplessly at Nikolas, "We might as well give up Nikolas. And get it over with. We might as well just let him win, because then I will be away from him sooner." "ELIZABETH!" Nikolas cried, "We will NOT give up that easily! We WON'T allow Tom to win! We will survive this, and we will send him back to Jail! You are a fighter, Elizabeth! We both our!" "No," Elizabeth trembled, "NO! Forget it, Nikolas. I can't fight him. He has me again. I got away from him but he has me back!" The door slammed open, and they heard an evil laugh coming from the top of the stairs, "Your right I have you again" he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. "And this time, you won't get away. This time, it will be so much better. Because you won't want to fight it," he spoke in a chilling voice. He was now standing in front of them, the gun pointed at Elizabeth this time. Elizabeth's eyes were wide with fright. She frozenly looked at him, unable to move. He moved closer to her, "You and me will have so much fun. When the time is right, that is. I have it all planned out..." he leaned closer, and gently squeezed her shoulders. She broke her trance by screaming, terrified by the feel of his touch. "GET OFF OF HER!" Nikolas screamed, his eyes were on fire, as he lunged toward Tom. Tom grabbed him, and hit him hard in the face. He yelled out in pain as he was tossed violently against the floor. He crashed loudly, hitting his head on the hard cement. "NIKOLAS!" Elizabeth screamed, she ran passed Tom, and flew to Nikolas' side. "NIKOLAS!" she shrieked. She turned him around, only to notice that he was out cold. She desperately started pressing her hands against him, feeling all over, "NIKOLAS!" she shrieked again, "Wake up!" Her body now trembling, she looked up straight into Toms maniacal eyes. His eyes were shining, as they evilly looked down at her, "Well, well. That worked out pretty well. It's just you and me now, baby." 


	8. Chapter Eight

"NIKOLAS!" Elizabeth screamed, willing him to wake up. He had hit his head very hard on the cement floor, and a nice bruise was already forming on his left eye. What frightened her most was that she was all alone to deal with Tom.  
  
"I think he's out of sorts right now," Tom told her. He moved closer to her and she cringed. "Hey, now that's not nice. Why can't we all just get along?"  
  
"Go to hell," Elizabeth said as she gave him the best glare she could muster. Nikolas was right; she had to fight. She would not let Tom get to her again. She just wouldn't allow it. For Lucky, she told herself. In memory of Lucky I will not let him do this to me.  
  
Tom definitely had other plans. He was an inch away from her face and she was up against the wall. Instead of letting him force her to the ground, Elizabeth stood up and kneed him right where it hurt men the most.  
  
Tom doubled over in pain, wincing and screaming like a girl. "You're gonna pay for that you bitch!" he yelled at her through his anguished shrieks. "You will regret this," he warned her as he made his way upstairs.  
  
Elizabeth looked down at Nikolas, who was starting to stir. She had won. For now. At what cost had her victory in this battle come?  
  
***********  
  
"You're still here," Jamal commented as he entered the bike shop and found his best friend working on a customer's bike.  
  
"Yeah, I had nothing else to do, so I thought I would finish up this bike," Jack replied.  
  
"It doesn't have to be done until tomorrow."  
  
"Well it would be one less thing I have to worry about tomorrow."  
  
Jamal stared at Jack suspiciously. Finally he grabbed the wrench from Jack's hand. "What is up with you?"  
  
"What, can't a guy work late for no good reason without his best friend getting all over him about it?"  
  
"No," came the simple reply. "Look, man, stop pretending with me. I know you miss Livvie. Just like I miss Ali."  
  
Jack snatched his wrench back and looked up at Jamal. "It's completely different, Jamal."  
  
"No, it's the exact same thing."  
  
"No, it's not, and I'm not going to fight with you about it."  
  
"That's cool with me, we don't have to fight. But it's still the same thing."  
  
"No. You have a chance with Alison, okay? She still thinks of you as one of her best friends, and she even told you that a part of her would always love you. Right now she is hurting because of Rafe, but when she gets past that, and she will, she will realize that it has been you all along. And Livvie? She's married to Rafe, she's pregnant with his child, but she still hopes that one day, we can be friends."  
  
"You deserve better than that, bro."  
  
"Well that's all I'm getting."  
  
"Look, forget about this bike okay, you can finish it up tomorrow. Why don't we go down to the Recovery Room and join Ian and Frank in a round or something? We can all be miserable bachelors together."  
  
Jack sighed and shook his head. "You are the most stubborn person I have ever met."  
  
"Yeah, next to you."  
  
Jack chuckled as he grabbed his coat and followed Jamal out the door. Thank God for small favors.  
  
******  
  
It just wasn't fair. She had waited so long for Rafe to come back to her. The time she waited felt like eternity. And now, here she was- Rafe finally home to here. Yet she didn't remember who he was. On top of that, he was with Livvie Lockhart, her former best friend and current worst enemy.  
  
She sighed in frustration as she thought of the night before in the recovery room. She had had a huge headache after the fight last night, that all she wanted was to be alone afterwards. Jamal had been extremely nice after the fight. She had wanted to be alone, to think about Rafe, and he understood. He offered to walk her home, but she insisted on not going there. He then offered to take her to dinner, to a movie, anywhere to get her mind of off Rafe. She had politely turned him down, telling him she wanted to think about Rafe, alone. He respected her desires and did so.  
  
How in the world had her life gotten so screwed up? Just a few months ago, it was perfect. Absolutely perfect. It was like heaven. She had fallen in love with an angel. They had gotten married. They made love. They were always together, happy. They were very happy back then. Rafe had not wanted to leave her, had not wanted to go back to heaven.  
  
He wanted to stay down here on earth with her. Reluctantly, his wishes weren't granted then, so he had to go back up and leave her alone down her. She had been miserable without him. Yet suddenly, there he was, in her hospital room. He had woken her up with a kiss. The sweetest kiss of her life, it had been. Her Rafe had returned to her. She had gotten so excited that day, amazed that the moment she had been waiting for actually happened. But then, everything crumbled after that. Rafe had returned, but he didn't remember her. That was so puzzling to her. What had caused Rafe's memory to disappear? He did come back for her, he just didn't know it. What was it she had to do in order to get those memories back? She absolutely couldn't stand the fact that he was back here, and he couldn't remember. She was dying to know what happened to him. How he had returned to her. If only she could tell him, that he was an angel. She wondered if that bit of information would help trigger something. He would probably think she was crazy. She just didn't understand how he was here, but not with her, with Livvie. And now, to make things worse, Livvie was probably pregnant with Rafe's child. How much worse would things get before they got better? If ever?  
  
It was then it happened. Suddenly, she was ripped off the bench she had been sitting on by a strong hand. She screamed, her entire body absolutely terrified. Her scream was silenced, as the firm hand covered her mouth, muffling her. She cried silently inside. She was thrust fiercely off the bench, and tossed violently onto the ground. Her head hit the hard cement below her. For a few moments, she was in a state a shock, but she immediately struggled to get back on her feet- desperately. She had to get away... but the man behind her stopped her, quickly. He grabbed her, seizing her tightly. Her head was spinning wildly, and she felt horribly sick inside. Sheer terror ran through her entire body, as she felt her clothes getting ripped off her wildly. He had her pinned against him, and he started kissing her body hungrily. She screamed silently in absolute fear. Her body was shaking, and her heart was pounding louder then ever before. She tried to scream for help, and struggled to get away, yet it was all impossible. She shuttered as she felt his drunken breath press against hers. She struggled, and struggled, yet he seemed to be overpowering her, she felt a tear in her dress, as he pushed her back down to the ground, she hit hard, and her head pounded wildly. She layed there, helpless inside and out as he started caressing her, kissing her violently. There was nothing she could do, absolutely nothing.  
  
And suddenly, she felt a huge weight get lifted from above her. She laid there paralyzed for a few moments, in absolute shock. Her body was numb, and she was to terrified to move. Someone grabbed her, suddenly, and she shrieked as loud as she could. She started hitting him, her eyes wide with fear, she clawed at him, desperate to get away from him.  
  
"Allison!" Rafe cried, he shook her gently, "Allison, it's me- I'm here. He's gone, Allison!" he was trying to get through to her. She looked up at him, in shock. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Tears spilled over Elizabeth's eyes as she watched Nikolas slowly begin to stir. She slowly slid down against the wall until she was sitting. Nikolas turned onto his stomach, holding his head, and looked at Elizabeth. All she could do was return the stare.  
  
"What happened? Where did Tom go?"  
  
It took a minute for Elizabeth to be able to speak. "You hit your head on the cement. Tom left just a minute ago."  
  
Nikolas stared at her with wide eyes, almost afraid to ask her the question that was on his mind. Almost. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Nothing. Not for lack of trying, though."  
  
"I'm so sorry," Nikolas replied, startling Elizabeth. What on Earth did he have to be sorry for? As if he were reading her mind, Nikolas continued. "I should have been more helpful."  
  
Elizabeth burst into tears. Nikolas slowly sat up and crawled over to her, so that he was sitting right in front of her. He took her hands and his and softly asked why she was crying.  
  
"Everything!" she wailed. "It's everything. Us being here, with Tom. He took us away from Zander and Gia, and on the 3rd anniversary of Lucky's death!" Elizabeth took a few deep breaths in between her sobs before continuing. "Just now I thought Tom was going to. God, I can't even say it! And what's the worst part of it all? I'm a horrible friend to you."  
  
Nikolas was completely taken aback by her last statement. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Because. When Tom was down here and you were unconscious I just wanted you to wake up so that you could save me. That was the only reason!"  
  
Nikolas couldn't help but smile a little. "I highly doubt that, Elizabeth. Okay? I know you. Tom was here, and you thought he was going to hurt you again."  
  
"You can't say it either can you?"  
  
Nikolas took a deep breath. "No. Elizabeth, I can see why you wanted me to wake up to save you, okay? That doesn't make you a bad friend. It makes you sane."  
  
"Are you okay now?" Elizabeth asked, true concern in her voice.  
  
"Yes, I am fine." Nikolas let go of Elizabeth's hands and they both put their own hands in their laps. "I could sure use some food right about now, though. I would have ordered another steak last night if I had known this would happen."  
  
Elizabeth smiled and then became serious again. "How do you think our friends and family are right about now?"  
  
Nikolas shrugged. "Terribly. They are probably all going out of their minds right about now." Suddenly Nikolas' eyes bulged out. "I hope Laura is still in one piece. I don't think she can take losing another." Nikolas dropped his sentence as soon as he realized what he was about to say. Elizabeth said nothing in response, but he could tell what she was thinking. He had lost faith that they were going to make it out alive as well. She was disappointed.  
  
Nikolas sighed heavily and dropped his gaze to the floor. Tom was no doubt angry with them both for what they had pulled. He was a time-bomb, ready to go off at any second, and no one would be able to help them when it did.  
  
***********  
  
Rafe slowly pushed the door opened to Lucy's home, with a trembling Allison besides him. She was shivering, his arms wrapped around her. He had never seen Allison like this before. She was afraid; her eyes were completely different. They were usually so bright... and now... they were cold. Her body bruised in many spaces, her dress torn. He gently walked her besides him, and he made his way to the couch, to set her down. He looked directly into her eyes, as she looked back at him, but her eyes seemed to be looking miles away.  
  
"Allison," he whispered, soft- not wanting to frighten her.  
  
Allison jumped, as she looked up at him.  
  
"Allison, sweetie," He whispered again, "it's ok- your safe now.... were here... home at Lucy's..."  
  
"A shower," Allison said suddenly, " I need a shower..." She shivered, "I need... to get this filth off of me." She quickly jumped up, off the couch.  
  
"Allison!" Rafe called, he grabbed her, yet gently. He looked seriously at her, "I really don't think it's a good idea for you to take a shower... you need to be... examined..." Allison turned, her eyes wide with fright, "No! I can't be seen like this... I don't want.... anyone... I'm all torn... bruised up... I can't let anyone see me like this..." her eyes had anger written all over them suddenly, "Look at what he did to me, Rafe! God! That man did this to me! If you hadn't come..."  
  
"And I won't let him do anything to you again, Allison," Rafe looked at her, "I'm going to make sure your ok, I promise you that! We need to have you examined, just to make sure you weren't hurt... I mean, i'm pretty sure he didn't make it all the way, but I just want to make sure, Allison- please, just... we need to have you checked out!"  
  
"The thought of anyone looking at me like this," Allison shook her head, "Rafe... no... I just can't have that!"  
  
"What, Allison?" Rafe was calm, "The thought of anyone looking at the most beautiful angel in the world? Right now, your still so beautiful to me. No one could ever destroy that!"  
  
Allison cried out, as Rafe gently touched her hair, "Your so beautiful, so beautiful." he repeated. He looked into her eyes, as their fourheads touched.  
  
Allison looked up at Rafe, tears in her eyes, "I'm just so glad your here." Rafe reached over, and gently brushed a tear away.  
  
"I'm grateful I found you," Rafe whispered. He looked seriously at her, "Can you please do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Allison stared at Rafe.  
  
"Would you *please* go with me to the hospital?" Rafe begged, "All I want is to make sure that you are alright. I'll make sure no one hurts you."  
  
Allison swallowed, her eyes bright with tears, "I know you would do that. I know you'd make sure no one would hurt me. Which is why I'll have you take me their, because i know you'll protect me."  
  
Rafe smiled, "I promise you I will." he gently kissed a bruise on her shoulder, "Will you come with me?" he asked, as he pulled away. She nodded. He quietly got up, and gently helped her up. She stumbled as she tried to stand up. He helped her up, and together they walked to the door.  
  
There was one thought that ran through Rafe's mind as they walked out together. He would kill the bastard who did this to her.  
  
***********  
  
"Boy was that strange being back at Kelly's," Emily commented on their walk home. "No one we knew was even there, but even so." They had gone to Kelly's to pick up food for everyone.  
  
Lucky nodded. "It's strange just being back home, period. After 3 years of thinking I'd never make it back here." his voice trailed off.  
  
Emily looked at him, and noticed the sadness in his eyes. She smiled, brightly, "Hey. We are going to find her. You two will reunite and have that future you always dreamed about. You will get married, have your kids, and just be nothing but happy." she tried to reassure him.  
  
"You have no idea how much I want that," Lucky sighed, "But who knows if she'll pick me? What about Zander? From what I hear, they are pretty happy together right now. She's moved on, and she is happy with someone else right now."  
  
Emily looked away at that moment.  
  
Lucky immediately noticed his mistake, "Oh God, Em. This must be tough on you to. I shouldn't be thinking about myself... it's got to be so strange having to come back here, and seeing your best friend with your old boyfriend."  
  
Emily closed her eyes, then opened them, "I've known about it for awhile now... i've tried to get used to it. I have accepted it. I'm happy that Zander is happy." she stopped short, and paused for a moment, "But at the same time, I miss him like crazy. His love was like nothing I had ever experienced before... we were so happy, Lucky. We were. And just seeing him again makes me really miss him." she then looked guiltily at Lucky, "But that's nothing compared to you and Liz. You two... you were like the greatest love I had ever seen. And me missing him after breaking up with him is nothing like what you had to go through... her thinking you are dead, and then coming back here while..." she felt a tear escape her. She quickly picked up her hand to brush the tear away. She suddenly looked up in surprise.  
  
It was then that they realized where they were. They had been walking for awhile, aimlessly for awhile.  
  
Lucky swallowed hard, as he looked around. He suddenly went back to that night, the night that had been one of the worst nights of Elizabeth's life. He remembered finding her in the bushes... all bruised, her dress torn, her holding her shoe in her hand... but what was worse, the look in her eyes... it had taken her so long to get well, to feel free from the rape. And now, she was back with him. He felt sick inside at the thought.  
  
Emily stared at the fountain, then back up at Lucky, "Where it happened," she whispered. "God.Liz must be so terrified."  
  
"I swear, if he touches her.I will kill him this time," Lucky swore angrily.  
  
Emily shivered at the thought, "She will survive this." Emily went, trying to be confident, "She's a fighter. She didn't let him win the first time- and she won't let him win this time. "Remember that."  
  
"I know..." Lucky sighed, "I have faith she will survive this. It just kills me that she is with him at this moment... she's been through so much, she doesn't need to go through this again."  
  
Emily nodded sadly, but she suddenly smiled, "Just think of it this way- she WILL get out of their. She WILL survive. And when she gets out- she will be in for the surprise of her life. She will be the happiest ever."  
  
That had to make Lucky smile.  
  
"There's that smile I love," Emily grinned, "Now come on- let's get this food home, it's getting cold and we have a lot of people to feed. Besides, maybe their will be some news for us when we get there." Emily tried to stay positive.  
  
Lucky nodded. "Your right, let's go."  
  
*********  
  
Tom paced angrily. He knew he shouldn't be staying in the open, where he could be easily spotted, but it was late and there was no one around. And he needed a game plan before he went back to the cabin. His earlier attempt with Elizabeth had failed miserably, and the attempt with the young blonde in the park had gone just as bad, if not worse. That was it. He was going to kill those stupid kids, right now. Get it over with. Be done with it. Then, he could truly be free. At last. True freedom. He was so close he could almost taste it. He couldn't remember the last time he had freedom. Even after escaping from jail, he didn't feel it entirely. He knew the only way he be completely and entirely free was to get revenge on those brats, and that was exactly what he was doing. After tonight, however, he realized that his plans for them had to be moved up. With every moment that passed he craved the independence that was just out of his grasp. He craved it with every ounce of his being. And tonight, he was going to get it. He was going to reach out and touch it, and no one would take it from him ever again.  
  
Tom grinned with satisfaction and started to head back when he heard voices. Suddenly panicked, Tom hid in some bushes quietly so as not to be noticed. He looked out and saw two people walking by. His heart stopped as he recognized them. Lucky Spencer and Emily Quartermaine. No way. That Spencer kid was dead. he had died three years ago. Everyone knew that. He remembered reading about it in the paper in that awful prison. He had been glad, too. A part of his revenge was complete. And he'd also heard of the accident that had left Emily paralyzed. But there they both were: walking and talking, perfectly healthy. And he knew by their conversation that his eyes were not playing any tricks. It was definitely Lucky and Emily he was looking at.  
  
Tom pondered things for a few minutes. Sure, he could go back to the cabin, finish off Nikolas and Elizabeth, and leave Lucky and Emily to live in that pain for the rest of their lives. But that wouldn't be enough. No. Most people find a way to deal with their pain, and move on. Even if they never truly got over it, they would move on and find a way to have happy lives. He just could not have that. He wanted all four of them to pay. It was his justice, his revenge. It had to be completed or it wasn't worth doing anything at all. A new plan formulated in his head and he licked his lips wickedly. This was going to be good. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Something was wrong. It was almost dark and Tom hadn't come down all day. He hadn't been down since last night, when Elizabeth had managed to keep him from hurting her again. It wasn't really a surprise that he hadn't fed them but he liked to taunt them at least a couple times a day. Elizabeth had decided that Tom was just going to leave them there to die. He had probably already skipped town. She and Nikolas had spent the entire day trying to find a way out. Nikolas had even tried to break down the door a couple of times. In vain, of course. They didn't know whether be scared or relieved that Tom hadn't been there when they had made all that racket trying to break down the door. Elizabeth decided she was both.  
  
"I have to say this is the most bored I've ever been," Nikolas said aloud, cutting into Elizabeth's thoughts. "And I'm so hungry I'd even eat whatever Gia cooked for me."  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her friend. They'd already discussed the probability that Tom was just going to leave them there and that he had already left. They were both just sitting there, waiting to die. Expecting to die. And knowing that it would happen very slowly.  
  
Nikolas sighed. He never expected to die like this. He always thought he would be old and gray. His time was not supposed to be up so soon. He hated that he was giving up already, but really, what could he do? Tom was pissed about what he and Elizabeth had both pulled yesterday. And Tom hadn't come down since. The only logical explanation was that Tom was leaving them there to die. No one would ever find them in time. How would they? They probably wouldn't be found until some nice couple came along in a couple of years wanting to buy the place. Nikolas shuddered at the thought. He thought about getting up and scouring the place again to look for ways to escape. But he and Elizabeth had already done that countless times, even before today. It was useless. He knew he would come up with nothing and that would just make him more frustrated. The wait was driving him nuts. He almost wished Tom had just finished them off before leaving. If there was no way out, he didn't want to have to sit there and slowly die, feeling his death coming inch by inch. Surely he would go mad.  
  
Nikolas took a long hard look at Elizabeth. There was nothing left for them to say to each other. They had already confessed to each other that they were best friends, before they had given up. Neither of them particularly wanted to say their goodbyes. Comments came sparingly and never led into conversation. The place was as silent as death.it was waiting for them just around the corner. Who knew how long it would be now. He just hoped that they both went at the same time. He couldn't take it if Elizabeth died first and he sure as hell didn't want to do that to her either. But there was nothing he could do about it. All there was to do was wait.  
  
*******************  
  
Alexis pushed up her glasses as she sat down on her couch and went through the legal papers in her file. She was good at throwing herself into her work. and right now there was nothing else to do. She couldn't sit at Laura's any longer with the rest of them. it was driving her insane and she just had to leave. Half of the people there were trying to be optimistic, and she didn't want to be optimistic. Optimism usually led her to higher falls. But the rest of the people there were assuming the worst and she didn't want to do that either. Or at least she didn't want to hear them assuming the worst. The best way to deal with the situation was to go to work, do something productive. When there was any news, Luke would call her. She'd made him promise before she left Laura's house. So right now she was going to get some work done. Finally, something productive. Something she could do.  
  
A knock at the door had her throwing her papers onto the coffee table and stalking to the door. She flung it open expecting to see Sonny at the other end, offering his support and blah blah blah. Instead she found Ned standing there, concern in his eyes, as usual.  
  
"I heard," was all he said. She stood aside and let him enter. He was a bit slow to enter, which wasn't entirely unusual of him but it made her feel impatient. She closed the door and turned to him just as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he said eventually. "Anything I can do?"  
  
"Yeah, you can make me some coffee, because I don't know what this crap is."  
  
Ned smiled a little bit and agreed. She headed back to her stack of work papers and within minutes could smell an aura of fresh coffee hit her nose. Good. She was falling asleep and she couldn't afford to do that right now. She needed to get some work done first. She hadn't lifted a finger to work yesterday.  
  
When Ned came back out he handed her a cup of coffee and sat down next to her with his own cup. He watched her work for a few minutes in silence.  
  
"So," he finally said, "is this what you're going to do until Nikolas comes back?"  
  
Alexis shot him a look that said 'not now.' How like him to ask something like that. She found it very annoying.  
  
"Alexis," he continued in that tone every Quartermaine used when they were about to lecture someone. "You can't bury yourself in your work and act as if nothing is happening."  
  
"Actually, I can," Alexis protested. "And it was working very well until you came along. Which reminds me, why are you here?"  
  
"Because I thought maybe you would want someone to talk to," Ned said bluntly.  
  
"Well I need to get some work done right now."  
  
Ned stared at her for a minute. "Fine." He set his coffee down and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Alexis nearly demanded.  
  
"You said you wanted to get some work done, so I should get going. I'm obviously wasting my time here."  
  
Alexis wanted to say something in response but she just watched him go and got back to work.  
  
************  
  
Zander was staring blankly out at the patio. He was so tired, but he refused to even think about sleeping. He was worried to death about Elizabeth. And he knew it was selfish, but he worried about what it would be like when she came home and saw Lucky for the first time. He knew it was pretty much over between them. He couldn't help but feel jealous that Lucky was home and he would take his girl back. He & Liz had developed something over the year. And then their was Emily... God, she was still so beautiful. Even more beautiful. And even if he had new feelings for Liz, and he had been away from Emily for so long, old feelings had started to resurface. God, he felt so confused. Was there any chance at all for Emily and him? Or any chance between him and Elizabeth? He honestly wasn't sure at all. At that moment, he spotted Emily walking up the porch steps with Lucky. Emily was holding the food, and Lucky was helping her up the steps. They were making their way up the stairs, when Zander stepped closer to the them, from behind, he tapped Emily on the shoulder causing Emily to jump, she nearly dropped the food. Startled, she looked up in surprise to see him their.  
  
"Zander..." She breathed heavily, after a few moments of catching her breath. They stared at each other for a very long time, both unsure of what to say. Lucky quickly noticed the tension between the two, and sighed.  
  
"You guys probably need to be alone," Lucky suggested, "I'm going to head in side..."  
  
Emily looked up in alarm, "You really don't have to go, Lucky."  
  
"No," He stared at Zander, then back at Emily, "Believe me, I do. You two need to work some stuff out. Besides," He smiled tightly , "I need to go check on my parents." With that, he was gone- leaving Zander & Emily alone for the first time in a long time.  
  
"So," Zander spoke, after a moments of breaking the silence, "I actually got to meet the great, wonderful best friend of yours, Lucky Spencer. It really is amazing that he is alive.  
  
Gosh," he laughed softly, "Imagine how Elizabeth will feel when she sees him... something tells me she won't still want to be with me, so tell me? What about us? Is their any hope at all left for us?"  
  
Emily looked down at the ground, not really sure of what to say, "I don't know... Zander. A lot has happened between us. We have both changed. We've been apart to long...."  
  
"I've missed you, Emily." Zander quietly spoke, all of a sudden, "I didn't realize how much I have missed you since I saw you. And when I saw you, I couldn't help but feel those old feelings resurface."  
  
Emily swallowed, "I've missed you to Zander. And I admit, that those old feelings returned somewhat to. But those feelings are in the past, I've moved on from them. If we could ever get back to where we were, I don't know, Zander. I just don't know."  
  
Zander brushed his hands through is hair, and then looked at Emily, "You don't know... or you don't want to let yourself know?" He questioned, looking at her, "I bet if we tried, we really could try and get somewhere again. We could work things out and try to rekindle what we had."  
  
Emily shook her head, "I dont see how I can forget everything that has happened and just get back together with you... besides..." She shifted uncomfortably, "Your still with Elizabeth."  
  
"I doubt we will be together much longer," Zander whispered, "If she gets out... WHEN she gets out, "he corrected himself, not wanting to believe she wouldn't get out, "She will probably want to get back with Lucky." he walked away from Emily, and stood next to the railing. She however, walked up towards him.  
  
"She WILL get out," Emily reassured him, "Elizabeth is a fighter, she always has been. She and Nikolas will both make it out okay."  
  
"You know," Emily paused, "When I first heard about you and Elizabeth getting together, I was quite stunned. I was also rather hurt for awhile." She laughed, softly, "But then I realized, that you two would be good together. You are both fighters, and your both really great people. After awhile I was happy that the two of you were together, and that you had found someone I knew you would be good with."  
  
"It amazed me to," Zander had to smile, "We weren't always friendly with each other. But we started hanging out, and it just happened. She was still trying to get over Lucky, and I was still trying to get over you. We found each other. We were happy together."  
  
He however turned to look at her, and took a deep breath, "The trouble is, I don't know if I ever really got over you, Emily."  
  
They stared at each other for awhile, not really sure what to say to each other. They were both relieved when the door opened, causing them both to jump.  
  
"Emily?" Luke smiled at her, then his face turned serious.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Spencer?" Emily politely asked, looking worried, suddenly, "You haven't heard anything on Nikolas or Elizabeth?"  
  
Zander curiously studied Luke's face, hoping for some kind of answer.  
  
Luke shook his head, "No... unfortunately not." he paused, "Emily. Mac just called. He wants both you and Lucky to go to General Hospital now. Theirs been report of a rape victim over their. Toms description matched how the rape victim described him." Emily gasped softly, as Zander squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Who was the rape victim?" She asked, nervously.  
  
"Allison Barrington," Luke replied. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
"I cannot believe this," Emily said to herself after Taggert had filled her and Lucky in on everything that happened.  
  
"Unreal isn't it?" Lucky added. They were standing in front of Taggert and Rafe, both shocked by the turn of events. "Well, if Tom is obviously near Port Charles, that means Elizabeth and Nikolas are too, right?"  
  
Taggert nodded hopefully. "It's highly likely," he replied. "We just wonder why he would go out looking for another. victim. when he has Elizabeth in his clutches."  
  
Emily felt like crying then and there. If Tom wanted revenge on the four of them for putting him in jail, and he had Elizabeth with him somewhere, what did it mean that he had attacked Alison? What if.. What if Tom had attacked Alison because he couldn't get anything more from Elizabeth? What if he had already killed her? If he had already killed Elizabeth then no doubt Nikolas was dead, too. A small tear ran down her left cheek.  
  
Lucky pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't assume the worst," he whispered into her ear. "We don't know anything."  
  
Lucky always knew her so well. Even now in the midst of his own pain, here he was comforting her, trying to give her hope. She was so lucky to have a best friend like him. She hugged him back; she was so grateful he was there with her.  
  
Meanwhile, Rafe had turned to Taggert. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
Taggert shook his head. "Just keep praying that we find Tom-and Nikolas and Elizabeth. We'll be handling the rest."  
  
Emily and Lucky pulled apart as Taggert left. Rafe looked incredibly unnerved. "You okay, man?" Lucky asked him.  
  
"No, I'm not okay. We need to find this guy. I can't just sit around and wait for the police to catch this guy. It's not in my blood, all right? I have to do something."  
  
"Well what do you want to do?" Lucky asked him.  
  
"I don't know, I don't have it figured out yet. But somehow we have to track Tom down, and when we do, he will take us to your friends."  
  
"If they're still alive," Emily pointed out sadly.  
  
"They are," Rafe replied. He said it like he knew it as fact, not like he was trying to assure them.  
  
"How would you know?" Lucky snapped.  
  
"Just a feeling."  
  
***************  
  
Rafe stuck his head into Allison's hospital room after speaking with Lucky and Emily. Her eyes left Jack and she gazed up at Rafe.  
  
"Hey," She weakly smiled, she leaned up a little further to see him better, "You're back."  
  
"Well," Jack stood up, "I guess my time is done if Rafe is back."  
  
"No, no," Allison quickly insisted, "You can still stay here. In fact, I insist that you stay here. I love your company."  
  
"Well in that case, I'll stay." he looked at Rafe, "I was just telling Allison I wouldn't sleep till I killed the bastard who did this to her."  
  
"Not unless I kill him first," Rafe stepped in the room, he smiled as he walked over to Allison.  
  
"Well between the two of us, i'm sure one of us will catch him," Jack confirmed, confidently.  
  
"My two heroes," Allison laughed softly, "What would I do without you protecting me?"  
  
"It's a good thing you don't have to find out," Rafe told her, as he kissed her lightly on the four head, brushing her hair away as he did so.  
  
"Are you done talking to whoever it was you were talking to?" Allison asked curiously, after Rafe pulled away.  
  
"I was actually talking to someone who was a victim of Tom Baker's before you," Rafe explained.  
  
"You're kidding," Jack spoke, "So he's done this before in this area?"  
  
Allison looked rather surprised, "Who was this person he attacked? Is she ok?"  
  
"Well apparently they caught him before. But he got out of jail this week," Rafe explained, bitterly. He gazed at Allison, "And no... i'm sorry... she isn't ok right now. Unfortunately Tom kidnapped Elizabeth Webber- the girl he raped, and her friend Nikolas Cassadine this week."  
  
"You mean that rich kid that lives on Spoon Island?" Jack looked stunned.  
  
"You know him?" Rafe stared at Jack.  
  
"No, just heard of him," Jack explained, "I mean, who doesn't know of the Cassadines? They are an extremely powerful family."  
  
"I apparently don't," Rafe laughed.  
  
"Poor Elizabeth," Allison whispered softly, "Being kidnapped by the man who raped her!" She looked alarmed, "Wait a minute- you said you were talking to the victim."  
  
"I did," Rafe nodded, "Lucky Spencer and Emily Quartermaine. They were responsible for helping to put Tom in jail."  
  
"Emily Quartermaine!" Allison suddenly remembered the name, "Hey- I tried to steal her boyfriend a few years ago at a rave."  
  
"That singer?" Jack remembered Allison telling him about this once.  
  
Allison nodded,' Yup- Juan. Boy am I glad I'm not like that anymore."  
  
"So is it ok if I bring them on in? I mean, you two won't be having any catfights or anything over Juan will you?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"Sure," Allison smiled, "I am completely over that. Trust me. That was so long ago."  
  
"Great," Rafe quickly got up, and disappeared out the door. A few seconds later he had Emily and Lucky following him in.  
  
Emily and Allison looked wearily at each other.  
  
Allison broke the tension, "Hi Emily, long time no see."  
  
Emily awkwardly flinched, "Hi..." she smiled brightly, "Yeah, it has been awhile."  
  
"Listen," Allison quickly went, "What happened between us was so long ago. With all going on now, do you suppose we could call a truce?"  
  
"Oh," Emily relaxed suddenly, "I was hoping you would say that. Juan and I are so over, that it doesn't matter anymore."  
  
"Yeah," Allison grinned, "I'm sorry I kissed your boyfriend and all that."  
  
"All forgiven," Emily grinned back.  
  
"I'm Jack Ramsey," Jack held out his hand to Lucky.  
  
"Lucky Spencer," Lucky shook his hand, "And this is Emily."  
  
"Hi Emily," Jack gave Emily a warm smile.  
  
"Hey," Emily greeted.  
  
"I'm really sorry about what happened to your friends," Jack went.  
  
"They were my brother and my girlfriend," Lucky stated with a sigh, "That makes it even more frustrating."  
  
"I can't imagine what your going through," Jack shook his head.  
  
"And I'm sorry Tom got to you, Allison. What you went through with him must of been awful," Emily went sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah," Allison sighed, "But thankfully I got away. Poor Elizabeth though! She is with him right now... and who knows if she will get out."  
  
"She WILL get out," Emily and Lucky said at the same time. They both smiled at each other after that.  
  
"Of course they will get out," Jack insisted, "Have you heard anything from Tom?" Lucky shook his head, "Absolutely nothing. And something tells me we won't. Theirs no way to track him down."  
  
"I'd think he would demand a ransom from the Cassadines- considering how much money they have," Jack suggested.  
  
"No," Emily spoke, "Unfortunately not, he only wants Nikolas and Elizabeth for revenge. Who knows what he is doing to them."  
  
"Well there has to be something we could do, their has to be some kind of a clue... or a way to track them down." Rafe hopefully said.  
  
"We've thought of everything we could think of," Lucky sighed, "Theirs nothing... absolutely nothing. They've just vanished without a trace."  
  
"Well we will have to find them," Rafe noted, "And we will find them."  
  
"But how?" Emily questioned.  
  
"I don't know..." Rafe slowly went, "But as long as we all work together as a team, their has to be something we can come up with. There has to be." "Yes," Jack nodded, "There has to be a way to help them. And I will do anything to help find them. You can count on me." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Alexis stormed up the Spencer's porch steps, she stopped however when she saw Gia sitting on the swing, crying. Gia looked up and noticed her.  
  
"Hey," Gia whispered through her tears.  
  
Alexis gave Gia a look of sympathy, as she moved over to sit by her, She took her place on the swing before saying anything.  
  
"Hey," Alexis returned, she gently placed her arm around Gia, "No word yet?"  
  
Gia shook her head in frustration, "Nothing. There is absolutely nothing new on Elizabeth or Nikolas. Alexis, it has been a few days already! I can't take this anymore. I'm going crazy. If this is what it's like to live without him, I don't think I can go on forever like this! I just can't survive without him! He is EVERYTHING to me!"  
  
"Believe me," Alexis sighed, "I understand. He is everything to our family too. I don't know what Stefan or I will do without him."  
  
"How is Stefan doing?" Gia asked shakily.  
  
"He's falling apart," Alexis answered, grimly, "Nikolas is his whole reason for living, and if something happens to Nikolas.."  
  
"It's the worst not knowing," Gia stared out at the lawn, "Not knowing if they are alright, or if they are even alive. It's horrible not knowing if I will ever see him, or hold him again. Or taste his kisses."  
  
"I guess you just have to believe," Alexis looked up into Gia's eyes, "I keep trying to tell myself that, 'That you have to have faith that they are ok and they will come home safely.' Just keep praying and hope that God delivers your request."  
  
"I don't think I've ever prayed as much as I have been the last few days," Gia commented.  
  
"That helps," Alexis nodded, "That helps a lot. And in situations like this, that is the best thing you can do. is pray."  
  
"Then I guess I will have to keep doing that," Gia sighed. She looked up at Alexis with a determined look on her face, "Because I will do anything in my power to bring him home. Anything."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, that's how we met Zander and Gia," Emily was telling Lucky as they ate dinner at Kelly's. Lucky sat back in his chair.  
  
"If I didn't know you so well, I would think you made up the whole thing," Lucky stated. Emily chuckled. "Well at least everything turned out well. Until now, that is."  
  
Emily nodded. "When you first see Elizabeth and Nikolas, because you WILL, what will you say to them?"  
  
Lucky thought for a minute. "Probably just that I love them. There's so much else I want to say, but. that's the most important thing, and I think all that really matters, you know?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"What will you say?"  
  
Emily took a deep breath. "I'll apologize for wasting so much time. Before I broke my back I was spending so much time with Zander that I neglected them. I wasn't a good friend. I've regretted that ever since I left Port Charles."  
  
Lucky nodded his understanding. He regretted not letting them know he was alive as soon as he escaped Helena. At the time he hadn't wanted Helena to find him, but now it might mean that he would never be able to see them again. "Well, I think I've had as much of this burger as I can take," Lucky sighed. "Let's go back to my place."  
  
The two left Kelly's and, since it was a nice night, decided to take the long way back to the Spencer's. It would give them time to talk some more just the two of them.  
  
"Lucky, do you think Zander would-" Emily turned back to Lucky, who had fallen a few paces behind, to realize he wasn't there. "Lucky? Lucky? Okay, REALLY not funny, so just come out already. All right? Before I really freak out! Lucky?!? LUCAS LORENZO SPENCER, JR!" Emily almost reached a full squeal before she was met with a sharp pain in the back of her head. She didn't feel herself hit the ground.  
  
*************  
  
"No time for the police," Rafe told Jack. "By the time they get here, Tom will be long gone." They had spotted Tom stuffing Lucky and Emily into his car. "Besides, their blaring sirens will detour him and we need to find out where Elizabeth and Nikolas are. My bet is he is planning on taking these two to the same place. We'll call the police on the way. Get in the car."  
  
Jack quickly got into the passenger seat of Rafe's car. Rafe was in the driver's seat just as quickly and within minutes they were following Tom. "We should probably wait a little while longer to call the police," Jack decided. "We don't want them catching up too quickly." Jack paused. "You really think Nikolas and Elizabeth are still alive?"  
  
Rafe paused. "I was sure earlier, but. I think they still are alive, for now. We need to get to them quickly. I don't think it was a coincidence the two of us happened to see what we did."  
  
"I don't either," Jack replied. "You know Allison will kill us both if we get hurt doing this."  
  
Rafe nodded. "Well-," Rafe was cut off by a gunshot and the windshield shattered in front of them. Rafe's car skidded off the road.  
  
***************  
  
Elizabeth heard the grumbling of her stomach and groaned. They had not eaten in days. She could feel herself weakening from not eating. They needed food, they needed their strength to survive this. She looked over at Nikolas.  
  
In a trembling voice, she spoke, "He's just going to leave us here to die. Starve us to death." It was the horrible thought that had been rolling around in her mind. Nikolas wanted to tell her not to think like that, to stay positive. But in reality he knew that was the obvious. Instead he responded, "I hate to say it, but I think that is the plan." "How much longer can we live without food or water?" Elizabeth worriedly twirled her hair as she spoke, for she had been doing that an awful lot whenever she became really nervous.  
  
Nikolas looked down at the ground, "I don't know. not very long though, I imagine." There was an awkward silence between the two. There were a lot of moments like these, in the last couple of days, where they would sit in silence after saying something awful for a while.  
  
The silence drove Nikolas nuts.  
  
"We have to do something," Nikolas suddenly stated, determinedly, "I have to get home to Gia and you have to get home to Zander, we have to get out of here. We need to escape before we let him starve us to death."  
  
"Zander," Elizabeth whispered softly, "God. he must be going crazy."  
  
"And Gia," Nikolas nodded, "We were so in love. engaged. and then this happened. Tom can't destroy the future we dreamed about, I won't let it happen."  
  
"Zander and I had just fallen in love, we were happy." Elizabeth sighed, "For the first time since Lucky's death, I was finally starting to move on. I still love Lucky, but I am able to love Zander now to. And now, that life is starting to be whole again, Tom will take that away from me."  
  
"He WON'T Elizabeth," Nikolas reassured you, "You can't let Tom win. If anything, you should do it for Lucky. Lucky wouldn't want you to give up. He is probably watching over us right now, and he is waiting for you to fight back, to show that wonderful courageous strength of yours."  
  
Elizabeth looked up at Nikolas, "But how? How can we escape? How can we fight back?"  
  
At that moment, the door turned open, causing the two of them to jump in fright. Elizabeth always trembled whenever Tom entered the room. But this time, he was standing there, with that evil grin on his face holding a tray of food and water. Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh with relief, but at the same time she was also worried about taking food from Tom.  
  
"So you decided to feed us," Nikolas spoke up, starring straight at Tom.  
  
"I decided against starving you to death," Tom laughed, "I figured it would be more fun to have you suffering slowly down here longer, wondering if you will ever get out, having me torment you, rather then die quickly and get it over with."  
  
"Thrilling," Nikolas muttered, not sure which of those options were better.  
  
They both watched as he placed the food in front of them. He sat down on the stairs and pointed to it.  
  
"Eat," Tom demanded.  
  
"How do we know it isn't poisonous?" Elizabeth wearily looked at it, then up at him. "I'll try first," Nikolas quickly offered, he picked up a sandwich, and started eating fast. Suddenly, an idea popped in his head.  
  
Elizabeth watched nervously as Nikolas took a bite of his sandwich. He was shoving it down his throat very fast. Suddenly, however he started coughing. His face became pale. He held onto his throat, as if he were choking. Elizabeth looked at him in fright, not entirely sure what was going on.  
  
"Nikolas. Nikolas!" She cried, "What did you do to him?" She cried to Tom, Tom was immediately on his feet, and he reached to grab Nikolas, at that motion, Nikolas winked at Elizabeth while Tom wasn't looking. Realizing what was going on, Elizabeth quickly started to make a run for it and started to run up the stairs.  
  
She was barely able to make it halfway up the stairs before Tom came up from behind her and shoved her all the way down, she screamed as she went flying down the stairs, she fell hard onto the floor. Nikolas barely caught her as she flew to the ground. She looked up dazed and in bewilderment at Tom. Nikolas grabbed her from his position and they held onto each other tightly.  
  
He pulled his gun out and pointed it at her as he spoke, "The next time you try to escape, the other one will wind up dead. And I certainly don't want you escaping tonight. Tonight is when the fun will begin. So I advise you not to go anywhere, or you will be dead."  
  
With that, he laughed evilly, as he climbed up the stairs and shut the door on them once again. Leaving both of them scared for the rest of the night. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

"Jack! Are you okay?" Rafe exclaimed as he raised his head and turned his girlfriend's best friend.  
  
"Yes, no thanks to you," Jack hissed. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"I can't believe we're both sill alive," Jack commented as he and Rafe got out of Rafe's totaled car. They studied it for a few minutes before Rafe asked Jack what he thought. "As a mechanic, I think it's gone. It'd be cheaper to just get a new car."  
  
"This is your fault!" Rafe stated. "You had to mention how Ali would react if either of us got hurt. It was a bad omen."  
  
"Bad omen?? If you would learn how to follow someone we never would have been detected in the first place!"  
  
"News flash for you Jack: I'm a vampire slayer. I follow people. It's what I do."  
  
"Why is it every time a problem comes your way or someone suggests you might have ACTUALLY been at fault for something, you always say, 'I'm a vampire slayer!'"  
  
"Oh, this is getting us nowhere. Call the police, we need to report this."  
  
"Oh, NOW you want to call the police. AFTER you decided to follow a blackmailing murderer and nearly got us KILLED!"  
  
"I didn't hear you objecting!"  
  
"I would have if I had known you'd crash the car!"  
  
"Okay, fine. Next time, YOU can follow him on your motorcycle and when he shoots you, you won't have a windshield to protect you from the bullet."  
  
"Oh, that's very kind, thank you. I appreciate the encouragement. But next time we decide to follow some kidnapping lunatic, I'M driving."  
  
*****************  
  
"I just talked to Mother. She's talking to lawyers about putting the money back into her control until Nikolas is found," Stefan announced as soon as Alexis stepped foot into Wyndemere.  
  
"I know," Alexis replied nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Stefan, I'm fighting it. She won't see a dime of that money." She took a seat on the couch next to her brother. "How are you holding up?"  
  
"Oh, forget about me. Nothing matters until Nikolas is home safely." Stefan got up and walked to the fireplace. He didn't look at Alexis as he spoke. "I have poured my heart and soul into Nikolas. I have loved him as my own son. I have nothing else, Alexis. Without him I have nothing."  
  
"That's not true," Alexis objected. "You are a good-looking--,"  
  
"Oh, spare me the pep talk. All of my romantic attempts have failed me. Or I have failed them. No self-respecting woman in this town would look twice at me. Nikolas is truly all I have left. Without him my life means nothing."  
  
Stefan sighed. "He was happier here. Than he was in Greece. But if he were in Greece, he would be alive and well. What kind of trade-off is that?"  
  
"Nikolas IS alive, Stefan," Alexis said. "I know it in my heart. Don't give up on him. You'd be the only one."  
  
Stefan gave Alexis a grateful smile. "I'm trying, Alexis. It's so hard. But I'm trying."  
  
**************  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Elizabeth paced back and fourth. She was tired of sitting around, and being trapped in this basement was really starting to get to her.  
  
Nikolas still sat on the floor, he shook his head, "I have no idea what crazy plan that man has up his sleeve. I'm afraid to stay here and find out."  
  
"I just want out of here!" Elizabeth cried, as she suddenly stopped pacing, "I want to be free. I want go home. I want to be away from him!"  
  
Nikolas sighed, "I'm really disappointed that escape plan didn't work. Because..." he stopped suddenly and stared at Elizabeth.  
  
"What?" She stared back at him, suddenly feeling nervous, "Because what?" Nikolas took a deep breath, "If he is planning on doing something tonight, what if that was our last chance to escape?"  
  
Elizabeth froze, her whole body suddenly felt fear rushing through her, she shook her head, refusing to believe that, "That's it. We have to get of here. Have to get out! We've got to get out of here before he can actually accomplish his sick little plan."  
  
She suddenly turned her heels and stormed up to the door, frantic now. She had to get out. She just had to. She furiously started pounding against the door, madly with her fists. "TOM!" She cried, "TOM! Are you up their? TOM!" She banged wildly, in desperation.  
  
"Elizabeth, what are you doing?" Nikolas stood up, leaned against the wall and looked up at her.  
  
"Trying to get us out of here! What does it look like I'm doing?" Elizabeth continued to pound.  
  
"Bringing him down here won't do anything," Nikolas tried to calm her down.  
  
"It might," Elizabeth responded, "TOM!" She screamed again, "Open this door, NOW! TOM! TOM!" Suddenly, the door flew open so fast, causing Elizabeth to step back a few steps. Without even looking up, she started to run and try and get past Tom. The only thing on her mind was she had to get out, but something stopped her. She felt Tom grab her and angrily she whirled around. She froze however, and stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who was standing next to Tom. It couldn't be. She stared at the figure in front of her in shock.  
  
There, in front of her, standing next to Tom, was the love of her life whom she never thought she would see again in this world. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

We disclaim. (We also figured it went without saying which was why we didn't put any disclaimer in before now. So why now? Sheer randomness I assure you.)  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
"No," Laura whispered as she sat down on the couch in Mac's office. Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "Not Lucky too." Mac had just told Luke and Laura about Lucky and Emily. Outside of Mac's office, Lieutenant Taggert was breaking the news to Monica and Alan.  
  
"Why did this happen?" Luke demanded. "We knew the dangers; YOU knew the dangers!"  
  
"Luke, we were ALL aware of the dangers, including Lucky and Emily. They chose to walk around town without protection."  
  
"So what, this is their fault now?" Laura snapped.  
  
"No, of course not. We are doing everything we can, and I am truly sorry that it happened."  
  
"Do you have ANY idea of where they are?" Laura asked.  
  
"A small one. Two young men saw it happen. They decided we wouldn't get there on time and followed Tom, but unfortunately he realized they were following him."  
  
"They weren't hurt were they?" Laura asked.  
  
"No, thankfully, but it was a close call." Mac paused. "Would you two like some coffee?"  
  
Luke nodded and Mac left. "We just got our Cowboy back, you don't really think he'd leave us again so soon, do you?"  
  
Laura looked at Luke. "Not by choice. Luke. why is this happening? I don't understand why this is happening."  
  
Luke just stared back at his wife. "I don't know, baby," he replied finally. "Things never seem to go easy for us do they?"  
  
********************  
  
"Now you two listen to me, LEAVE IT ALONE!" Allison lectured Jack and Rafe. She and Jamal stood in front of them at the bar at the Recovery Room. "You could have gotten killed!"  
  
"Allison, we had to follow them, the police NEVER would have gotten there on time," Rafe pointed out.  
  
"At least now they have a direction, an idea of where to look," Jack added.  
  
Allison hesitated. "All right, fine, but leave the rest up to the police! This guy is dangerous and I don't want either of you anywhere near him." Allison looked up at Jamal. "Or you."  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, Spunky," Jamal protested. "I had nothing to do with this."  
  
"Allison, we are both all right," Jack said as he stood up from his barstool. "Be thankful."  
  
Allison forced a small smile. "I am."  
  
"All right, well why don't we all just call it a night?" Jamal suggested. "I think we've all had enough excitement for the night."  
  
Everyone agreed. Allison stopped Jamal before he could leave and thanked him for the ride. "It was really nice to be on your bike again," she commented.  
  
"Yeah, it was nice," Jamal agreed. Trying to get his mind off of his ex- girlfriend, Jamal asked Jack and Rafe if they both had a ride home. "The four of us won't exactly fit on my bike," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, my bike's just a couple blocks down," Jack replied. He said goodnight and left. Rafe had no way to get home.  
  
"Well, why doesn't Jamal drop me off at the house and then I can come back with my car and get you?" Alison suggested.  
  
"Just out of curiosity why didn't you have your car in the first place?" Rafe inquired.  
  
"Well, I came with Lucy here earlier, and then we went to the hospital to deliver some of my muffins to Colleen. And then I met up with Jamal and we decided to have dinner so Lucy left without me." Rafe accepted that answer; he knew Allison wouldn't lie to him. "I'll see you soon."  
  
Rafe kissed Allison and watched her leave with Jamal. Even though he knew that Jamal and Allison were no longer a couple, that they had both moved on from their relationship, Rafe knew there was still a strong connection between them. The idea of Allison's arms wrapped around Jamal's while they were going high speeds and remembering old times was enough to make him turn green. Was it his senses tingling? Were his instincts trying to tell him something or had he really morphed suddenly into the green-eyed monster?  
  
**********************  
  
Lucky's heart pounded as he gazed at Elizabeth for the first time in years. She was finally in front of him. She was even more beautiful than before. He couldn't believe that she was there.  
  
She was gazing at him in shock, in pure disbelief. Lucky gazed back at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Lucky?" she stammered, "How... how? Am I dreaming?" she took a deep breath as she took a step closer to him.  
  
"It's me, Elizabeth," he breathed her name, "I'm alive. I'm real."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes were wide as she heard him speak, wordlessly, she reached her hands out and her fingers touched his face. They both gasped as they felt each other's touch. Elizabeth's hands started to tremble as she touched him.  
  
"You're... you're really real." Elizabeth gasped, "Your here, in front of me... I'm touching you." Slowly, very slowly she placed her arms around him. "I'm now hugging you."  
  
"Yes... yes you are." Lucky whispered in her ear, "And boy, does it feel wonderful."  
  
"Yes, he is real, Elizabeth," Emily jumped in, revealing herself.  
  
Elizabeth looked up from Lucky, and saw Emily in front of her.  
  
"Emily?" She blinked, stunned to see her as well.  
  
"It's me," Emily reached out to hug a stunned Elizabeth. Elizabeth broke from Emily and looked from her to Lucky in absolute amazement. She turned to see a speechless Nikolas standing at the doorway of the stairs.  
  
"Emily... Lucky?" Nikolas gasped, as he saw his brother standing their, the brother that he thought was dead, "How... how are you here? This can't be possible... your... your..." "I'm not dead," Lucky finished for him, with a smile, "I'm alive. I am real. I am here." he reached over to give his brother a hug, "And I'm really relieved to see that you and Elizabeth are both still ok."  
  
Nikolas broke from the hug, and looked at him, "What happened to you then if you aren't dead? Where have you been?" he stammered, looking completely bewildered. "That's what I'd like to know to," Elizabeth gazed in wonder at Lucky.  
  
Lucky swallowed, as he quickly began to tell his tail, "I was being held captive by Helena Cassadine and Caesar Faison. Awhile ago, I escaped. I have been hiding out with Emily ever since. We were told that you and Elizabeth were being held captive by Tom, and so I had to come out of hiding. In port Charles, Tom kidnapped us as well."  
  
"Helena!" Nikolas suddenly began to look really guilty, "God, Lucky! I should have known. I should have known she was behind the fire... that it was just a set up. God, I should of known."  
  
"I should of followed my instincts and held onto my beliefs that you were alive," Elizabeth added, feeling ashamed that she hadn't, "For the longest time I just knew that you weren't dead. I knew it! Why didn't I listen to myself? Then we would of found you a long time ago and you wouldn't have gone through what you had to go through."  
  
"And he is about to go through so much more," Tom sneered suddenly, causing the group to jump, "All of you are. I let you have your short, sweet reunion. But this is the last of it." 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
"They're dead!" Gia exclaimed hysterically. "He has NO reason to keep them alive; all he wants is revenge! They're dead."  
  
"Hey, calm down, you don't know that they're dead," Zander tried to reassure Gia.  
  
"Well, you don't know that they're alive either," Gia went on. Zander didn't reply. He was running out of hope as well and frankly he didn't feel like uttering a bunch of things that were supposed to be comforting, even though he wouldn't really mean them. Instead he put his arms around Gia, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. Overreacting was something that Gia was very good at.  
  
Instead, Gia realized his gesture was one purely of friendship and wrapped her arms around him as well. She rested her head on his shoulder. He was the perfect height for doing this. Nikolas was taller than Zander; she always had to step to the edge of her toes to be able to rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
Gia took in a sharp breath, cursing herself for comparing. She pulled away from Zander, unable to believe she had done that.  
  
"What's wrong?" Zander sensed that something else was going on. The brims of her eyes were red and the tears threatened to spill over.  
  
Gia just stared at him, her eyes wide. She felt like she had betrayed Nikolas. She might as well have kissed Zander. Comparing him to Zander was the same as cheating on him, and to do it at a time like this! When Nikolas needed her the most, she had let him down in the biggest way.  
  
"Gia, are you okay? You look really pale, maybe you should lie down."  
  
Gia found herself nodding slowly and letting Zander lead her to the couch. When she was laying down, he put a blanket over her and promised to come check on her later. "Get some sleep," he told her before he left. He was being a great friend to her, when she knew he was going through the same things she was. She might as well have betrayed them both.  
  
*******************  
  
Alexis wondered if her sanity had taken a nose dive as she rang the doorbell to the Quartermaine Mansion. Reginald answered and let her in. The family was huddled in the family room, all looking panicked and stricken. Ned was the first to see Alexis.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her softly.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing," she answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"Probably about the same as you," he replied. "We're all going mad."  
  
Alexis nodded sympathetically. She gave Ned an intimate hug, like the ones they used to share when they were together.  
  
"Oh, stop that!" Edward quipped. "This mushy business isn't helping Emily."  
  
"Oh, Grandfather, neither is you barking orders at everyone."  
  
"Ned's right, dear," Lila cut in. "Alexis is going through the same thing we are. It's important for us all to be there for each other."  
  
"Are you going over to Laura's?" Ned asked Alexis. Alexis nodded. "I'll come with you."  
  
*********************  
  
Tom had taken Emily and Elizabeth away from Nikolas and Lucky for awhile. Nikolas and Lucky were still trapped downstairs while Emily and Elizabeth were locked in one of the upstairs rooms.  
  
Lucky paced back and fourth, hating not knowing what Tom was doing to them upstairs. He turned to look at his brother, "I hate this. I hate not knowing what he is doing to them."  
  
"She's strong," Nikolas told him, "You know that. She has been so brave through out this whole ordeal. You would be so proud of her."  
  
Lucky smiled, "I'm always proud of her."  
  
"Lucky?" Nikolas asked, he had to know the answer to something.  
  
"Yes?" Lucky replied; he looked at Nikolas.  
  
"Have you met Gia? It's killing me not being able to be with her, how is she? And mom, how is she hanging in?"  
  
"I met Gia," Lucky assured him, "She is amazing. You found a beautiful women. And she is being very strong. She's shaken, but she's holding on to her faith that you will get out ok. Mom's pretty freaked out right now, but my dads keeping her calm."  
  
"They must of been so shocked to see you alive," Nikolas shook his head, in amazement, "I can't believe it myself."  
  
"They were pretty shocked," Lucky nodded, "And if I can get home after all these years, I do know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Nikolas asked. "That we can get out of here. That we will all be able to get home. We can get through anything."  
  
Lucky responded, as he looked up at the door, wishing he could get out.  
  
"I hope so," Nikolas sighed, "Oh do I hope so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tom locked the door on Emily and Elizabeth, leaving them both alone. But for the first time since this all started, Elizabeth wasn't afraid. She turned to Emily, her eyes gleaming with happiness.  
  
"He's alive, Emily. He's alive!" she repeated, "I can't believe this!"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either," Emily smiled, "It's a miracle."  
  
"Definitely," Elizabeth agreed, "He just came to your apartment? You must of been freaked out when you saw him!"  
  
"Oh I was," Emily said, "I was very shocked. But we've been hanging out together for awhile now, and I swear it's like he never left. Just like old times."  
  
Elizabeth had to smile, thinking about those days, when she was in love and the four of them were all best friends. So much has changed since then.  
  
Emily had been paralyzed for awhile. They had thought Lucky was dead. Nikolas was with Gia. She was with Zander. Zander.  
  
Zander.  
  
"Does Zander know about Lucky?" Elizabeth asked softly. She had no idea how he would react.  
  
Emily was quiet for a moment, but finally spoke. She nodded, "They've met each other. And we've talked. Zander and I, that is."  
  
"How do you feel about us being together? With Lucky back, I don't know if their will be a future between us. But then, I still love Zander. Lucky and I were each others past and I don't know if he still feels the same way..." Elizabeth sighed, realizing for the first time she would have to choose between Zander and Lucky. She didn't want to hurt either of them.  
  
"Lucky still feels the same way," Emily assured her, having listening to Lucky talk about Elizabeth all the time, "He is still crazy about you. Zander told me he was worried that you wouldn't want to go back to him after you saw Lucky was alive. But he's still crazy about you. I'm happy the two of you got together."  
  
Elizabeth sighed deeply, "I honestly have no idea what will happen."  
  
"Let's not think about that now," Emily suggested, "The most important thing right now is to figure a way out of here."  
  
Elizabeth let out a small laugh, "Oh believe me. That's all Nikolas and I have been doing, trying to figure a way out of here. All our attempts have failed."  
  
"Well maybe between Lucky and me we can come up with another idea. The four of us can conquer anything, right?" Emily reminded her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Right. We can get through anything."  
  
She would hold onto that faith. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Stefan sat in his office, up to his ears in paperwork with a frown on his face. Alexis gave a small knock to the open door as she walked through it. A small, empathetic smile reached Stefan and he managed a small smile back.  
  
"No word?" he asked her softly, worry etching his face. She sadly shook her head.  
  
"I'm losing faith, Natasha."  
  
"You never had faith," Alexis reminded him, only half-joking. "Just hope. Hope and a little luck."  
  
Stefan shrugged. "Well then the hope is almost completely faded. If Tom Baker wants revenge then he has already taken it by now. The police are inept. They only ever caught Tom Baker in the first place because of Nikolas and that Spencer brother of his." Stefan sighed heavily, his entire body downcast in his depression. "I never should have allowed him here. I allowed my selfish wants to have Lasha back to interfere with his well-being. I claimed to have only been thinking of him. What was best for him, in his best interests. What a fool I have been."  
  
"No, Stefan, you are not a fool," Alexis stepped closer to her brother as he rose to his feet, taking his glasses off. "Nikolas was a million times happier here than he ever was in Greece. You gave him his mother back, no matter what your original intentions were. You gave him his sister and his brother. And even though you hated the Spencers, you allowed him to have a relationship with his mother's family without severing his relationship with you. You did well for him, Stefan. Better than Stavros ever could have done. Besides, all of that is water under the bridge. We put all of that behind us, remember? Even Luke has put most of it behind him."  
  
"It is no matter now, Alexis."  
  
Alexis took a step backwards, her face registering shock. "We are talking like he is for sure dead," she stated even as she realized it herself. Sadness crept into her face. "Is it really this hopeless?"  
  
Stefan didn't reply.  
  
*********  
  
Jack slowly crept down the hill to where Rafe's totaled car still was. The tow truck wasn't coming for another hour but Jack didn't care about that. He was hoping to find some sort of clue that would tell him where Tom Baker had gone.  
  
He felt guilty for breaking his promise to Alison not even ten minutes after making it, but he couldn't help himself. He knew the police would have combed the area by now but they always seemed to catch the wrong people and miss important clues. Missing any clues could be deadly to four people and Jack wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't help in any way he could.  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack jumped, startled, and turned around to see Rafe staring at him, shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jack demanded in a half-whisper.  
  
"My car is here, what are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Oh, don't tell me you came back here because your totaled, undriveable car is here! Wasn't Alison supposed to come pick you up at the Recovery Room?"  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't want to wait. I decided to see if there was anything around here that would give me a clue to this Tom Baker guy. I can see you decided to do the same."  
  
"Won't Alison be mad at you for coming out here?" Jack asked as the two started to look around.  
  
"She'll be just as mad at you."  
  
Jack smirked. "She wouldn't have known about me coming here if you hadn't shown up. You, on the other hand, can't say the same thing."  
  
"Well, since there's two of us here, we can cover more ground."  
  
"So we're splitting up? Good. The less I have to work with you the more chance I have of escaping with my sanity."  
  
"Ha ha."  
  
Jack and Rafe, each with their own flashlights, split up and started looking around the scene for clues. The police were still there looking around so both Jack and Rafe wandered far, into territory the police hadn't bothered to check.  
  
Rafe's cell phone rang. Cursing under his breath, Rafe quickly pulled it out. "What?"  
  
"Where are you?" Alison's voice rang loudly into Rafe's ears. "I was supposed to pick you up at The Recovery Room, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, uh.. I left something in my car and I needed to come get it."  
  
"Well you could have waited for me!"  
  
"You're right honey, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well where are you? I'll come pick you up."  
  
"NO!!!" Rafe exclaimed much too quickly. "I, uh, I took a cab and so I'll meet you back at the house okay?"  
  
Alison wasn't buying.  
  
While Rafe and Alison argued over the phone, Jack had gone farther into the woods than he had realized. And in spite of past experiences in the woods, Jack felt strangely comfortable. Spotting a light in the distance in between trees, Jack squinted. It likely wasn't where Tom Baker was hiding but it was possible. Jack whipped out his cell phone and dialed Rafe's number, thankful that one day when Alison had been playing around with his cell, she put Rafe's cell phone number on his speed dial.  
  
He was not thankful, however, to get a busy signal.  
  
Why was Rafe on the phone? Some vampire slayer. Jack realized that Rafe may have been trying to call him at that moment. He crouched by a tree to make sure he stayed out of sight and waited for a few minutes to see if his cell phone would ring. It didn't. So Jack called Rafe again. Still busy.  
  
Obviously Rafe was on the phone with someone else. Jack huffed and decided to check out the cabin by himself. If it did turn out to be Tom Baker, he would make sure he got Rafe there to back him up before going in. But he couldn't take the chance of leaving and not finding it again. Shaking his head at the slayer's incompetence, Jack headed towards the cabin alone.  
  
****  
  
Luke was holding Laura in his arms, trying to comfort her, as they rocked each other on the porch swing. They were both scared to death. This waiting and worrying like crazy was really starting to eat them both up inside. The son he had thought was dead, had come home alive and now he was missing again. Both of Laura's sons were missing. Elizabeth was like a daughter to him. He feared for all four of them.  
  
Suddenly Laura jumped in fright, shocking Luke, "Angel... Darling, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He had seen her like this before. The look on her face was the look she would always get when she feared one of her kids were in trouble. He had seen that look so many times with Lucky. The look on her face indicated that things had gotten even worse.  
  
"Nikolas... Lucky..." She spoke, her voice quavering. "They're in trouble, something's happening." The words went through Luke's heart like a knife, "I can feel it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nikolas had been stunned when Tom came storming into the basement. He yelped in pain as he pulled out his gun, and grabbed him, pushing him up to a standing position. He then grabbed Lucky, and pointed the gun at the two of them.  
  
"What the hell?" Lucky gasped.  
  
"Why it's time to let the fun begin," Tom told them with an evil laugh, "Your girlfriends are already waiting for you, upstairs."  
  
Nikolas wearily looked at Lucky; fear swam through him as he wondered what Tom had done to Emily and Elizabeth. As he wondered what he had planned for them. He was terrified of what was in store for the four of them. And he knew that time was running out. It was highly unlikely anyone would ride to their rescue at the last minute. The only chance of getting out of this now was saving themselves somehow, if that was possible at all.  
  
"Follow me upstairs," He ordered the boys, "And don't try anything."  
  
Nikolas hesitated, but they followed him anyway. When they got upstairs, Nikolas' heart went to his throat when he saw Emily and Elizabeth both tied tightly to chairs, sitting next to each other. Two other chairs faced them, and he knew they were for him and Lucky. The girls both looked helpless and scared.  
  
He pointed the gun towards Lucky, then towards Nikolas.  
  
"You," he ordered Nikolas, "Take those ropes on the chairs and tie your brother to the chair. And tightly! Don't try to make the ropes loose, I will only tied them tighter if you do." He grabbed Lucky, and forced him on the chair. He handed Nikolas the ropes, and Nikolas had no choice but to tie his brother to the chair. He cringed as Tom kept the gun pointed at his head, and he did as he was told.  
  
Tom quickly checked when he was done, and smiled in satisfactory, "Perfect." Tom grabbed Nikolas' shoulder and held the gun so close to his face that Nikolas feared to breathe.  
  
"And now," Tom laughed evilly as he held his gun in the air, Nikolas looked at him in horror, "It's time for the final showdown to begin," he then wandered over to the girls, and aimed the gun at Elizabeth, causing Lucky to squirm.  
  
"If you touch her I will kill you!" Lucky cursed at him, his eyes bright with anger. "She was the original plan," Tom told them, "I had plans to rape her again... and then kill her slowly and painfully. But then," he aimed the gun at Lucky, "You came along. And so did Emily. I'm thinking, what's the better revenge then watching her boyfriend die right in front of her, again? Just after finding out he was alive... I'll send him back to hell in front of her. And then I'll kill the prince here," Tom laughed manically as pointed the gun at Nikolas again, "I'm pretty damn sick of seeing him. I may have to do away with him first. I could have had Elizabeth all to myself these last few days... but he stood in the way. I think it's time for him to go."  
  
Everyone watched in terror as he slowly pulled the trigger...  
  
TBC  
  
Reviews always appreciated! The more we get the more motivated we are to write! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Zander," Gia tapped his shoulder as she approached him at the bar at Jake's. He twirled around, surprised to see her but also concerned. "What are you doing here?"

Gia took a ragged breath. "I wanted to apologize."

Zander looked taken aback. "For what?"

Gia swallowed hard. "When we hugged, earlier… I compared you to Nikolas."

Zander stood up and led her to a chair. When they sat down he asked her why she would apologize. "Because," she explained. "You're my friend. You're the only person I have right now. I haven't even been checking up on you, trying to make you feel better. You have both Emily and Elizabeth to lose and here you are, worrying about me. Nikolas is with them, he needs me to be strong and faithful and the second I am in another man's arms I compare him. I betrayed both of you."

Zander leaned in. "No you didn't," he said softly. "That is not true. That hug… was friendship between the both of us. We both know there was nothing more to it, and Nikolas will too. Okay? And this nonsense about you betraying me? Gia, where do you come up with such things?"

Gia just shrugged, tears in her eyes. "I feel like I have nothing left. I honestly think they're dead." Gia's voice cracked. Zander sat back in his chair. "It's been too long," Gia went on to say. "He only wanted revenge. He may have kept the girls alive to—," Gia cut herself off. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Before Zander could say anything, someone exclaiming both of their names cut off their conversation.

"Juan! Juan Santiago?!?" Gia exclaimed as she sprung to her feet to meet him. Zander stood behind Gia and he and Juan exchanged glares. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back as soon as the tour was over, have you heard anything?"

Gia just shook her head. 

"Why did you come back Juan?" Zander demanded. "You and Emily are history."

"From how I understand things, so are you and Emily."

"He's with Elizabeth now," Gia informed him curtly.

"I heard Lucky's alive." Juan just didn't know when to shut up. "Where do you think you'll stand when Elizabeth comes back?"

"We're a little too worried about them coming back alive to think about it," Zander said. "Why don't you scram?"

"I don't take my orders from you, Smith," Juan barked. "I may have lost Emily to you but at least she knew well enough to end things."

"All right, both of you stop, I am not in the mood to deal with a bar brawl tonight," Gia cut in. "Juan, we will talk with you later."

Juan watched the two leave Jake's and recalled his words to Zander. Where would Zander stand with Elizabeth? More importantly where did Juan stand with Emily now that she wasn't with Zander anymore? Or what if Elizabeth went back to Lucky? Where would Juan stand with Emily with Zander in the picture again? Juan walked to the bar and ordered a beer to drown his on coming headache.

*****

Jack sighed with relief as Rafe finally answered the phone. "Rafe!" He exclaimed, "What the hell were you doing on the phone?"

"Getting into a fight with Allison," Rafe sounded irritated as he spoke.

Jack snickered, "I told you she'd be mad at you."

"Oh shut up!" Rafe snapped at him. "Where are you at?"

"I walked further east into the woods then I had realized," Jack began to explain, but he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a female scream coming from the cabin in the distance. He jumped in alarm, "Did you hear that?" He gasped, wondering if that could possibly be what he thought it was...

"That sounded like a scream!" Rafe exclaimed, "Could that possibly have been them?"

"I'm thinking it's definitely a possibility," Jack nodded his head in agreement, "Theirs a cabin with a light on right in front of me, it came from that direction. I'm going to check it out."

"Alone?" Rafe spoke in alarm, "Wait for me!"

"There's no time! I don't need a vampire slayer to defend me! I can handle this on my own. Just get here as soon as you can and be my backup!" Jack told him, he shut the phone off, and nearly flew to the direction of the cabin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elizabeth's screaming had saved Nikolas' life. It was enough of a distraction for Tom to stumble with the gun, and for him to miss his aim. Nikolas was then able to break free from his grasp and pick up a fight with him. He kicked at Tom, causing him to drop the gun. They struggled, both trying to get to the gun. Nikolas punched Tom's jaw, sending Tom reeling backwards. Tom quickly retaliated and jumped Nikolas, sending them both to the floor.

Lucky, Elizabeth and Emily all desperately tried to free themselves from their bonds. Lucky was starting to panic. Memories of being Helena's prisoner were all too fresh for him. The three friends stared helplessly with wide eyes as Nikolas and Tom fought. Their lives depended on who would win this fight but for all three of them their primary concern was for Nikolas. If Nikolas lost this fight then he surely would be the first to die. He would have no chance.

Nikolas and Tom rolled around on the floor, dragging each other from getting to the gun but finally both were within reach of it. They both aimed for it but Nikolas was fortunate to grab it. Everything happened so quickly, Nikolas' head was swimming.

Elizabeth gasped as Nikolas held the gun in his hands, and aimed it at Tom. His face was exploding with anger and rage as he held the gun to their kidnapper. 

"Now who's in charge here," Nikolas sneered, as he struggled to steady the gun in his hands.

"Nikolas," Emily gasped, in shock. 

Tom only looked at Nikolas with a laugh, "You honestly think I'm that stupid. I suggest that you better put that gun down."

"I should just shoot you right now," Nikolas threatened.

"Well if you do that, then I'll just have to do this," Before Nikolas could even blink, Tom had already pulled a knife out of his pocket and considering he was just inches from Emily, he grabbed her, causing her to let out a scream. He pushed the knife firmly against her throat, pulling her head close to him. She cringed, as he was so close to her.

Elizabeth and Lucky were both now struggling to break free from their chairs, but they were both helpless. 

Nikolas' hands were now shaking, as he didn't know what to do.

"I suggest you put that gun down and toss it over here, before I slice her throat," Tom warned, "Emily will have a very painful death here if you don't kick that gun over here-" it was then where Tom felt another unexpected hand grab him from behind.

Tom immediately slammed the mysterious young man into the wall, but the young man had managed to hang onto Tom's arm. Tom engaged in a fight with him. Nikolas, still feeling slightly shaken, started to untie Lucky. Another young man, a blonde, came running in and quickly untied Elizabeth and Emily.

"Jack!" the blonde called over his shoulder as he was helping Elizabeth stand up.

"Rafe?" Lucky recalled meeting both Jack and Rafe at the hospital only a few days ago. "How did you guys find us?"

A sharp cry from the corner of the room stopped all would-be conversation. Everyone's attention snapped to the two men fighting each other, but they were no longer fighting. In fact, both were frighteningly still. Rafe took a quick, jagged intake of air as he saw the blood-stained knife on the floor.

**TBC**


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**We did not mean to take so long on this chapter lol!! Well if you're still with us, we're glad, and review to let us know! We hope you enjoy this. With our school schedules it is hard but we'll try to get another chapter up soon.**

Chapter Eighteen

Rafe raced over to Jack's side, but was relieved to notice that the blood came from Tom. From the looks of it, Tom had been stabbed but he was still breathing. They were both unconscious. Rafe fell down to his knees and lifted Jacks head up gently, Emily quickly rushed over to help him. The other three watched on with concern.

"Is he ok?" Emily asked, her voice filled with concern.

Rafe nodded, "I think he should be." and as soon as he said that, he heard a low moan coming from Jack. 

"Jack! You scared us for a second!" he cried, "Hey buddy, you ok?" 

Jack coughed, yet nodded slowly, "My head is spinning a little, but I think I'm all right." he wearily looked around the room, at the rest of the group, and then at Tom, "Wow-" 

Jack breathed heavily, "I actually stabbed him?" 

"Looks like you did," Rafe smiled, "Good going."

"We'd better tie him up before he wakes up," Lucky quickly spoke up. With Rafe's help, he quickly did so.

Elizabeth stood over Tom. She looked down at him. She was a bit shaken, yet she turned to look at everyone and smiled, "I got away from him again."

"Yes we did," Nikolas smiled at her, his eyes shining, "We're finally free, Elizabeth! I finally get to go home to Gia. I can not wait to see her, hold her again! We are free, we are free, we are free!" he then picked Elizabeth up off the ground, she laughed and he placed her back on the floor. She twirled around and suddenly was facing Lucky.

"And I'm going to go home to Zander." she gazed at Lucky with uncertainty, "I have no idea what will happen between you and me.... now that you're alive... or what to expect with me and Zander..."

His heart broke at the thought of her going back to Zander. He had longed to get back to her for years; he was finally with her, but he knew she had another boyfriend to get home to. 

"Hey," he pulled her close to him, and they hugged. It felt so wonderful just to touch her. Yet he looked at her seriously, "We'll work things out when we get home. I'm just so happy to be here with you after all these years and so grateful that you are free from Tom."

She smiled up at him, "And I'm so happy you are really here. God, I still can't believe it!" she laughed as he picked her up and hugged her once again.

Jack interrupted them, however, as he turned his cell phone off, "The police are on the way." He exchanged a look with Rafe before wincing slightly. The blonde frowned as Jack brought his palm up to the back of his head.

"You're gonna have a killer headache for a few days, buddy," Rafe said with a small smile.

Jack looked to the four who had just been rescued. Nikolas and Lucky were talking, both telling each other how relieved they were that the other was alive, and finally ended up in a warm brotherly embrace. Elizabeth and Emily were caught up in their own hug, tears of joy and from the release of the stress they'd been through pouring down their faces. "It was worth it."

*****

Sirens from several police cars and one ambulance surrounding the tiny cabin lit up the dark night. Laura bounced anxiously in her seat as she waited for Luke to pull the car to a stop. Finally able to, she burst from the car and to the small group of friends huddled by the ambulance. At the sight of her sons, the tears finally began to flow.

They both had blankets draped around their shoulders. Nikolas sat on the edge of the ambulance eating a bagel given to him by one of the paramedics, his brother standing beside him. They were alerted to their mother's presence by her small outcry. No sooner had Nikolas stood up that Laura had thrown herself at them both, hugging them both with one arm each as if her life depended on it.

"Oh, thank God. Thank God!" she cried. Lucky buried his face into her shoulder. Luke approached the three and wrapped his arms around all of them, catching his step-son's surprised look when Luke did not exclude him. Luke just gave him a soft smile. When they finally pulled apart, Laura demanded to know if her sons were both all right. She cupped Nikolas' face in her hands and her eyes kept darting back to Lucky.

"The paramedics say Nikolas and Elizabeth are suffering from mild exhaustion, dehydration and malnutrition. They should both be in the hospital tonight but Nikolas refuses to go."

Laura looked sharply at her eldest, but his protests cut her off. "Mom, I'm fine. I just want to sleep in my own bed with Gia in my arms. I'll eat until I explode, I promise."

Meanwhile the Quartermaines had arrived, Audrey with them. Audrey refused to let her granddaughter go, and Elizabeth was happy to stay in her arms where she knew she was safe. Jack and Rafe were still giving their statements to the police but the family members of the four they had saved kept interrupting to hail them with gratitude.

"Isn't this amazing?" Emily smiled, as she wandered over to Lucky and Elizabeth.

"What's that?" Elizabeth grinned, "The fact that Lucky is here?"

"That and that the four of us are together again. The four musketeers back in action. And we have defeated Tom once again!" Emily exclaimed, the rest of the group laughed.

"Come here you," Nikolas told Emily, "I still have yet to welcome you home." He pulled her into a hug, and she giggled, "It's so good to have you back."

"Yeah," She smiled happily. 

"Guys, come on!" Luke exclaimed from nearby, "There are people waiting for you all back home!"

"He's right," Lucky nodded, "Let's go home guys!" With that, the four of them wrapped their arms around each other and headed towards the cars of their parents.

They were finally going home.

**TBC**


End file.
